Show me
by jbskyyy
Summary: The Bet ! Game Continues! - It all started with a movie now it has turned into a game - taking turns -
1. Chapter 1

**Show Me**

**It was another Saturday night Maura and Jane spent together. The best friends were watching a movie at Maura's house . The movie was about three friends. The friends like in all rom com (romantic comedy)movies were desperately looking for love . As was the Doctor and Detective also desperately looking for love but with each other. But not unlike those movies the Detective and Doctor were in love with each other. And of course neither one knew the other ones feelings for the other.**

" **These movies are just so unrealistic. I mean really how does a nuclear physicist a bodyguard and a movie star all become friends? Really c'mon. " Jane says and gets up to get another beer. " Maur you need a refill on your wine? Or more pizza? "**

**Maura answers " Yes to more wine please. " She holds out her glass for Jane to take. " You know Jane it is possible for the three to become friends. Maybe they all went to college together. " **

" **Yeah right a bodyguard and actor really need a college degree."**

**Jane laughed to herself. Jane came back in the living room and handed her wine to her and sat down close to Maura. So close that their thighs were touching. Each were wearing shorts and t-shirts. The skin on skin sensations of their thighs touching was driving them both crazy with desire. Maura tried to move in even closer to Jane . When she did Jane muffled a small moan at the closeness.**

" **We became best friends . " Maura smiled at Jane.**

**Jane smiled " Yes we did but because we work together. We would never have even met if we didn't work together. "**

**Maura thought about that and said " How sad would that be if we never became best friends? " Maura put her head on Jane's shoulder looking for some comfort at the thought. Jane put her arm around Maura . She let Maura's head snuggle in to the crook of her neck. **

**Trying to comfort Maura she said " Well maybe we would have met one way or another. We are too good together...as uh best friends not to have eventually met . Don't ya think? **

**Maura smiled and said " Yes I think we would have to of met sooner or later. " Maura thought for a second at a way they could of met and said " I know we would have at least met once for sure. You know right after you became Detective . I know I would have found a way to meet you then for sure. " Maura covered her mouth realizing what she had said . Maura was remembering when she had seen Jane's picture in the paper. Maura thought she had never seen a more beautiful woman before in her life. She had to meet her. Then the next day she ran into Jane when she was under cover as a prostitute. But she didn't want to tell Jane she would have sought her out just because she thought her picture in the paper was so sexy.**

**Jane looked at her confused " What do mean for sure? What was so ? What are you talking about Maura? "**

**Maura buried her head further into Jane's neck trying to hide her embarrassment. Trying to recover said " You know because I had thought you were a prostitute that one time. So if I saw that you were in fact a Detective . I would have had to find you and apologize to you. " Jane nodded and seemed to accept that as a reasonable explanation. Maura was relieved.**

**They started watching the movie again. In the movie the Bodyguard and the Physicist were obviously destined to become the romantic couple. Jane and Maura kept sneaking glances at each other as the the couple on screen played out. Each noting the similarities of the couple on the screen and themselves. And each hoping the other would say how much they were like the couple in the movie.**

**Jane tries to break the tension and jokingly says " You know I think you would have sought me out when I was under cover regardless if you had known I was a cop or not? "**

**Maura smiled at Jane " What are you talking about? Why would I have? "**

**Jane smirked trying to get Maura to laugh " I think you liked the way I looked in that outfit. " Jane chuckled.**

**Maura knowing Jane was teasing her " Yes I wanted to be with an sexy attractive prostitute Jane. I do that all the time. "**

**Jane laughed thinking she had cornered Maura " Soooo you thought I was attractive... AND... sexy in the outfit? …. You wanted me didn't you Doctor? Just admit it. "**

**Maura embarrassed play slapped Jane's arm " Jane stop teasing and watch the movie. " Maura's face was a bright crimson red from Jane's teasing. Because in fact it was true Maura had thought Jane was unbelievably beautiful when she met her. **

**They both were giggling at the thought of it started watching the movie again. The three friends in the movie were having fun and drinking shots of tequila. **

**Jane said " Umm... That looks good. I haven't had tequila in ages. Too bad I didn't think of it before. I could have stopped and bought some for us tonight. "**

**Maura offered " You really like tequila? I never cared for the taste myself. But I do have a bottle of it. If you want to drink some of it. A professor of mine from college gave it to me. Or rather left it here one night. "**

**Jane eyes grew big " Really ? I would love to but only if you drink some too. It's no fun to drink it by yourself. "**

**Maura contemplated the possibilities of the two of them getting intoxicated on tequila. Then she smiled thinking maybe it would loosen up the Detective . Then maybe she could steer the night the way she wanted to take it. **

" **Alright Jane I will drink it with you. " Maura started to get up to get the bottle.**

**Jane put her hand on Maura's shoulder preventing her to get up. " I'll get it just tell me where it's at. I'll get some limes and shot glasses too. "**

**Maura nodded " Okay it is underneath where I keep the blue plates. "**

**Jane found the bottle , limes , a couple of beers and two glasses. She put them all on a tray and brought it into the living room. Jane smiled and began to pour the tequila into the shot glasses. She picked up a glass and held it out to Maura.**

" **You sure you want to drink this? You are going to get drunk Doctor. I don't think I have ever seen you drunk? "**

**Maura takes the shot " I think we are about to see each other intoxicated Detective. " **

**They both clinked their shot glasses together and down the shots. They then sucked on the limes took a drink from the beers and grinned at each other.**

**Surprised at Maura " Nice, I thought you would try to sip it. This should be a fun night. Now that I know your not a lightweight. "**

" **Lightweight ? No I'm not. But we will have to see if you can keep up with me? " Maura gave Jane a devious smile.**

**Jane poured two more shots for them both. Smiled and said " Challenge accepted Doctor. "**

**They downed the second shots then the two sat back on the couch and watched the movie. Jane noticed that the Bodyguard and Physicist were making out. **

**Curious Jane asked. " Maura did you know this was a lesbian movie when you picked it out? "**

" **No I did not. I ran into Detective Crowe in the store when I was getting the movie for tonight. He thought you would like this one. " **

**Jane was angry " That prick!... I guarantee you this is going to turn into porno movie soon. That ass Crowe I'll kill him. " **

**As if on cue the Bodyguard in the movie unzips her pants and shows she is wearing a strap on. And then proceeds to pound the Physicist with the strap on. Maura puts her hand over her mouth and laughs. **

**Jane throws her arms up and says " See I told you! Crowe is such an ass! " **

**Jane picks up the remote and starts to turn off the movie. When Maura grabs her wrist. " No Jane don't turn it off. "**

**Shocked at Maura's reaction. " You want to watch this? Really? "**

**She nodded yes " Yes Jane it's been awhile since I have watched one of these movies. "**

**Jane looked at her like she was crazy. " What do you mean? Have you watched a lot of porn before? "**

" **Yes I took a class in college. Porn and it's effect on women in society. It was.."**

**Jane put her hands up waving her hands to stop her from talking about it. " Alright alright I don't need to hear the details. " Jane fills the shot glasses up and hands one to Maura. " Here if we are going to watch this. I think were going to need more tequila. "**

**Maura takes the shot. They clink them and down the shots together. Jane sits back into the couch and watches the movie. Jane puts the collar of her t shirt up over her face. Peeking one eye out. Like she was watching a scary movie . **

**Maura pulls Jane's collar down " Jane your being silly. If you think about it . Being a lesbian adult movie. This is empowering for women. Because the women are..."**

**Jane pulls the collar up over her eyes again. " Stop already Maura. I'll watch this with you. If you promise not to analyze it all the way through the movie. Okay? " Jane peeks her eyes out from underneath her collar. She sees Maura nod in agreement.**

" **So Jane now seems like a perfect time to ask you this? "**

**Jane sits up straight and says " No! No! No! We are not going to start talking about sex. Just because I agreed to watch the movie. "**

" **But Jane ."**

" **No buts. Either watch ...silently or turn it off. Your choice."**

" **Fine Jane we can watch. How about another shot of tequila? " Maura smiled. They drank another shot. They were both starting to feel the effects of the tequila.**

**Jane and Maura sat in silence watching the movie. Occasionally Jane would look at Maura. Maura could tell Jane wanted to ask about something happening on the screen but didn't.**

**Finally Maura got tired of watching Jane squirming and not saying anything. " What Jane? I know you want to say something. Just say it. And then we can go back watching in silence if you want. "**

**Jane keeping her eyes on the TV screen not wanting to look at Maura and ask says " Did .. Have you?...You know .." Jane pointed at the screen " Done that before? "**

**Maura wasn't sure exactly what Jane was asking. But thought teasing Jane would be more fun. Maura laughed and said " Been in an adult film. No Jane I have not. " **

**Jane smiled and joked " Really no? Damn, you mean there is no porn out there starring a sexy Medical Examiner in black scrubs? " Jane was glad Maura was joking with her and not taking things too seriously.**

**Laughing " No not that I know of Jane... So you like my black scrubs huh? …...And you think I'm sexy? "**

**Jane stared at the screen " Um... yeah sure.. c'mon you know your nice looking . And well the black scrubs ….well um.." Jane hung her head. Then feeling her inhibitions falling away slowly looked up at Maura and smiled " The scrubs look like they would easily come off …. you know fast."**

**Maura blushed knowing Jane was thinking about how fast she could strip her out of her scrubs.**

" **Wow , Jane I am really surprised at you Detective. A detective is supposed to be out protecting the public at large. Not wondering how fast the Medical Examiner scrubs can be taken off. "**

**Jane blushed but cockily said " I am very good Doctor. I can do many things at once...and very well . " Jane took a drink of her beer . Maura believing Jane nodded in agreement.**

" **Maura, I think we need to stop drinking the tequila . Or we are going to do something we will regret in the morning. "**

" **Jane...The only things I regret... are the things I didn't do. "**

**Maura gathered up all her courage. She took Jane's face into her hands and kissed her on the lips. The kiss only lasted a second. But both of them felt the rush of electric waves of passion flow between them . Her body still tingling from the kiss. Maura waited for Jane's reaction. She was afraid Jane would be overwhelmed and would try to run away.**

**Jane's body was trembling as she tried to swallow her mouth was suddenly dry as the Sahara. She was frozen in shock just starring at Maura's lips. She tried to form words but couldn't. All of Jane's bravado was gone. **

**They both had wanted this for so long. But now that it was happening . Neither one of them knew what to do next.**

**Maura shakily poured them two more shots and handed one to Jane . Jane took the glass. They smiled at one another. **

**As Jane was finally coming back into her body. She clicked their shot glasses together and Jane toasted. " To no regrets. "**

**Maura smiling " Yes...To no regrets. "**

**They drank their shots. Then sat back onto the couch. Each wearing a self satisfied smile on their face. But still not sure of their next move.**

**Jane thought she would just go with what she had always gone with ...sarcasm. " So... You must have had the worm in your tequila? That would explain the kiss... huh?"**

**Maura sat up on the couch and looked into Jane's eyes. Jane saw that Maura's eyes were filled with arousal and desire. She then straddled Jane's thighs and sat down . Then whispered in Jane's ear " What I'm about to do now has nothing to do with the tequila or it's worm . It is something I have been wanting to do for a long time. I need you to understand that Jane? "**

**Jane shook her head yes. And put her hands on Maura's hips. Jane almost in a growl said " Show me. "**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Don't read this if you like Chinese food with chopsticks. :)

-Chapter 2-

Show Me

Jane almost in a growl says " Show me. "

Maura looked deeply into Jane's mesmerizing chocolate eyes. Making her arousal grow even more. She could feel herself start throbbing and aching for Jane's touch. Maura put her hand on Jane's chest she steadies herself . She could feel Jane's heart beating fast and her breathing becoming labored in arousal. In her lowest most seductive voice that Maura could muster she slowly says. " Jane …... I have never wanted …... Anyone …. as much as I want …. You... right now. "

With eyes closed , head back Jane struggles to find her voice .When words actually come out she says . " Taste ... I've wanted sooo badly to know …... what you would taste like ... For so long Maura …..." Jane smirks and says " I've waited ,... dreamed ,... fantasized ,... hoped ,... prayed …. for just... one... taste of you . " Her voice was the lowest raspiest Maura had ever heard before. The sexy timbre of it made Maura's body visibly tremble in desire .

Jane opens her eyes lifts her head and stares into Maura's eyes . She then put her trembling hand up and around the back of Maura's neck and pulls her down into most heated passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced before. Seconds , minutes , hours , days or years could have passed by they wouldn't have known or cared. But the need for air brought them gasping for air out of their kiss.

Smiling broadly at each other Jane says " I want …. Ma!"

Maura confused at what Jane was saying " You want what Jane? "

Jane points and pushes Maura off her lap. Maura turns to see Jane's mother walk in the back door. Angela had not seen what they were doing in the living room. She had her hands full with trays of assorted desserts. Which she placed on Maura's kitchen counter. Then Angela went to greet Maura in the living room " Hello , Hi are you home Maura? " She saw her daughter " Janie I didn't know you were here. "

Jane upset that they were interrupted says " Ma what are you doing here? And why don't you ever knock? " Maura and Jane get up and walk into the kitchen .

" I brought some desserts over. I have been trying out some new recipes at the Cafe. And I wanted to see if Maura would try them. "

Maura greets Angela warmly. " Angela I would love to try them. "

Maura looks at Jane and sees the anger building up in the Detective. She picks up a chocolate covered strawberry and looks and Jane seductively .

Maura holds the strawberry up to Jane's lips and smiles then says " Taste this Jane. "

Jane smiles and shakes her head at Maura " This is not what I was planning on tasting tonight ? " Jane was blocked from her Ma's view. She takes her tongue and swirls it around the strawberry then takes a bite of it. " Mmm that is good. Wanna some of it Maura? "

Maura softly moans and says " Yes I do you make it look sooo …...yummy Jane. "

Angela says " Oh good I wasn't sure the dark chocolate would be taste right or not. "

Maura and Jane both laugh because Angela didn't know what was going on.

Angela says " What's so funny girls? "

Jane tries to explain " Nothing Ma we have just been drinking tequila tonight. Everything is funny to us right now. " Maura and Jane started giggling .

" Janie you are sleeping here tonight? You two obviously have had too much to drink. Now promise me you will stay tonight ? "

Jane looked at Maura and smirked " If it's okay with Maura I will sleep with …. I mean sleep here tonight. Is it okay with you Maura? "

Maura wants so badly to kiss Jane for being so sexy and adorable. " Yes Detective I think that would be alright. "

Angela looks at them wondering why they are acting. strangely. But then just figures it is because they have been drinking. " Good Janie I don't want to have to worry about you all night now. …. Janie try this chocolate cheesecake? " She holds the pan for Jane to take.

" Okay Ma." Jane cuts herself a piece. Maura grabs a plate to put it on.

Angela goes into the living room. " I think I left that book here in the living room . You know the one you lent me Maura? "

Maura and Jane panic realizing the porn movie was still on the TV.

" Ma wait I'll get it for you. Come back in the kitchen. "

It was too late. Angela's mouth fell open at what she saw. " Girl's! What on earth are you watching? Is that..." Angela whispers " porn? You girls are watching porn?" She looks closer " Is that two women? "

Jane runs over and turns off the movie. Maura follows after Jane laughing at what was happening.

Jane trying to explain " Maura it's not funny. Ma a prick at work..."

Angela and Maura in unison say " Jane language. "

" Crowe tricked Maura into renting that porno to piss me off. "

" Janie you don't have to lie to me. If you and Maura want to watch. "

Jane cuts her off " Ma! I'm not lying. Detective Crowe and I are always fighting . He well we don't like each other okay. "

Angela starts walking to the back door to leave . " Listen you all are adults I'm not judging. I'll just go now. You all can try the desserts and I will get your opinions about them later. "

Jane follows after her trying to plead her case but Angela isn't buying it. " Fine Ma. Goodnight! Maura and I are now going to go enjoy are porn movie now. " Pissed off Jane slams the back door shut.

Maura is laughing and watching Jane. Jane looks up at Maura laughing. " It's not funny Maura. "

Maura holds out her arms and Jane falls into them. Maura pulls her in tightly for a hug. Jane puts her chin down on Maura's shoulder and pouts then sadly says " Ma thinks I'm a pervert Maura. "

Maura laughs at Jane " Aww Jane. No she doesn't. Your being silly Jane. Besides there is nothing wrong with watching an adult movie . "

Jane completely ignoring Maura's reasoning holds Maura tighter and says " She thinks your a pervert too you know. " They both start giggling.

Maura says " Come on let's go finish watching the movie . "

Shocked at Maura " Really? Wow maybe you really are a pervert. "

Maura playfully smacks Jane on the arm " Jane! It's just I want to see how it ends . I think we need a drink . "

Smiling at each other Jane and Maura they sit down on the couch. Maura turns the movie back on . Jane pours them two shots of tequila. Jane looks around on the coffee table and says " You know what? I forgot the salt for the shots . I'll be right back."

Jane runs in the kitchen and grabs the salt and a couple of strawberries and jogs back in the living room. Maura and Jane realizing that they were alone again start getting nervous . They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

Jane reaches for the tequila and hands Maura her shot glass . " Maura did you know that the salt is the most important part of a tequila shot? "

Maura turns her head to the side and says " No I did not. Why would salt be important? Salt breaks down into an iodized..."

Jane stops her " Yeah yeah yeah Google mouth we don't need the history of salt okay? I was just saying that so I could do this. "

Jane scoots across the couch getting closer to Maura. She takes Maura's hand then grabs the salt shaker. Jane raises one eyebrow and smiles. She then licks Maura's hand between her thumb and forefinger. She sprinkles salt on the wet trail she left on her hand.

" Ahh I now see the importance of the salt. And I agree it's very important. "

Maura grabs Jane's hand licks her in the same way on her hand . Jane smiles and takes Maura's hand licks the salt off her hand. Jane downs her shot and reaches for her lime to suck on. But Maura stops her. Jane looks up and sees Maura smiling and she points to the lime in her mouth. Jane smiles and moves in and sucks the lime in Maura's mouth. Jane sucks the lime into her mouth then spits it out onto the coffee table. Jane then kisses Maura.

Maura breaks away from the kiss and licks Jane's salt from her hand .She smiles and downs her shot then sucks on the lime. " It taste so much better with the salt. "

Jane looks at Maura wondering " Are you getting drunk Dr. Isles? Do I have to cut you off ? "

Maura smiles and kisses Jane " I am not intoxicated Detective."

Something gets Jane's attention on the TV. " Oh look the actor girl is with the bodyguard now. What the hell are those things ? "

Maura tilted her head and looked at the movie. " I think.. that is.. Oh those are chopsticks. They are pinned to her labia minora..."

Jane makes a disgusted face " Oww that's gotta hurt...she is rolling up her lips apart with chopsticks . Man! That's just wrong. We are not going to be ordering Chinese take out for a long time after watching this. "

Maura shakes her head in agreement " You know Jane that pain is sometimes quite pleasurable during sex. While I don't think the chopsticks would be pleasurable. Other things are. I could list some things for you if you would like? "

Jane just nods as Maura talks. Jane uncharacteristically listens intently to everything Maura was saying about sex. She did not even interrupt or stop Maura once. Not even one sarcastic remark. This did not go unnoticed by Maura.

Joking Maura asks " Jane you are not interrupting me. And I am talking about sex. Are you okay? "

" Yeah I'm fine. I'm just listening to you. Because I think you know what you are talking about...You know because clearly you are a pervert. " Jane winces waiting for Maura to hit her.

Maura does smack Jane on her arm. " Your in trouble now Detective. " Maura hits her again and pushes her down on the couch. Maura lays on top of Jane.

Their lips inches away from each other . Jane gets serious and says " Maura I think I'm in love with you. " Jane kisses Maura softly.

Maura pulls away from the kiss and says " Well Jane I don't think... I am in love with you.."

Jane gets a hurt look on her face. " Well I..."

Maura puts her index finger over Jane's lips to keep her from speaking. And she says " I don't think... I know for a fact that I am head over heels in love with you Jane. " Maura leans down and passionately kisses Jane.

They come up for air smiling at one another. Jane says " Did you say Head over heels or heels over head ? ….. I like the sound of the second one."

Maura playfully hits Jane again. " Your definitely going to be a challenge Detective aren't you? "

Jane nods her head yes and flips them over. " Yes Doctor and just so you know I like to be on top ."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-

Chapter -3 -

Show Me

" Yes Doctor just so you know I like being on top."

There is a loud knocking on Maura's front door. Jane and Maura practically jump up off the couch. Jane's heart starts racing in a panic. She reaches for her gun. But she wasn't wearing it.

Jane goes to the door. " Maura wait here I'll get it. "

She looks at her watch , it's 1:10 am. She looks through the peep hole. Opens the door to see Frankie standing there holding Jo Friday.

" Janie , I got called into work. I can't watch Jo for you tonight. " Frankie hands Jo over to Jane.

" God! Frankie you scared Maura knocking like you did. It's one o'clock in the morning . You don't pound on someone's door like you are serving a warrant for Christ's Sakes Frankie! "

Maura walks up behind Jane. " I think you were more..."

Jane gives her a stern look .Not wanting Maura to say she was more scared than Maura was and cuts her off. " Maura... Frankie shouldn't be knocking like that okay? "

" Sorry Janie...I knocked loud encase you guys were sleeping. Because I really needed to drop off Jo. I gotta go. Anyways sorry Maura. Bye guys. " Frankie turns and starts jogging to his car.

Maura yells to him " Bye Frankie. "

Jane shuts the door. She let's Jo down on to the floor . Jo runs over to play with Bass. Jane's heart was still racing from the scare Frankie's knocking had put in her. She turns and faces Maura. Maura puts her hand on Jane's upper chest . She could feel Jane's heart beating fast. Jane puts her arms around Maura's waist. She then pulls her in close .

" Now where were we before my little brother interrupted us? "

Maura smiles and leans into Jane's body. " I think we were right about here. " Maura lifts her head up and kisses Jane. " It's late Jane. Let's finish watching the movie in my bedroom. Okay? "

Jane smiles big " If you insist okay. ….. Wait you don't have a TV or a dvd player in your bedroom."

" Yes Jane, I do it's in my antique armoire. I like to watch documentaries in bed. "

" Yeah right after tonight .I think you watch your porn in bed. "

Maura hits Jane on her arm " Oh Jane don't be silly... I'll get the Dvd you can get us something to drink. I would like water please." Maura gave Jane a quick kiss. She then went to retrieve the movie.

Jane went and got herself a beer and Maura a bottle of water. Jane let Jo out the back door . Jane then walked into Maura's bedroom. Jane started getting nervous. She was about to get into bed with Maura and watch porn. Jane had never even been with a woman before and she was a nervous wreck. Jane took a long drink of her beer. She held out the water and Maura took the bottle . Jane got in the bed and under the covers with Maura. The doors of the armoire were open showing the Tv inside of it. Jane was surprised to see such a big Tv inside of Maura's armoire. It had to be at least 60 inches .

Jane was sitting straight and stiff up against the head board. There was a big empty space separating them in the bed.

Maura looked at the space and smiled. " Jane I don't bite. You can move closer. "

Jane scoots over next to Maura. " Sorry I guess I'm just a little nervous. "

Maura turns her head to the side confused. " Why would you be nervous Jane? It's only me. It's not like this is the first time you've been in my bed. "

" I know … It's just a little different now. You know...I can do this now. " Jane leans in and kisses Maura.

Maura lets out a small moan into the kiss and says " Mmmm... and kissing me makes you nervous Jane? "

" Kissing you … yeah kinda of Maura. I mean... I've never ….. I mean you probably have but I haven't. I mean I don't know if you have or "

" Jane your rambling."

" Sorry … I told you I'm nervous Maura. I tend to ramble when I get nervous I don't know why but I can't seemed to stop talking when I "

Maura laughed " Jane you are rambling again." Jane put her hand over her mouth and nodded.

Maura kissed Jane on the temple " You are just too cute some times . Let's finish watching the movie."

Jane shook her head yes and Maura turned the movie on. She starts fast forwarding and rewinding back and forth to get to where they had quit watching.

Jane makes a disgusted face watching the porn in fast forward then rewinding trying to find the right part of the movie. " Eww! Maura porn should never be watched in fast forward ." Maura made a disgusted face and nodded in agreement.

Maura stopped the movie. It was at the precise time where they had realized that the movie was a porn . Where the Bodyguard was unzipping her pants showing her strap on to the Physicist.

Jane was a little embarrassed by seeing the strap on again says " I think we were a little past this part Maura. "

Maura watching the movie intently . " Oh were we ? Well let's just watch from here. "

Jane kinda chuckled to herself noticing how mesmerized Maura was to this part of the movie. " Yeah sure Maura we can watch this part again... Seems like you like this part a little huh? " Jane teased Maura.

Maura didn't take her eyes off the screen. But she smiles and says " I really didn't get a chance to see this part. You were carrying on about Detective Crowe. I just want to see what I missed. " Maura rewinds the dvd " Jane your making me miss parts of the movie. I have to rewind it again ."

Jane laughs and puts her arm around Maura and pulls her closer to her. Jane kisses her on the cheek since Maura's eyes are glued straight ahead on to the TV screen. They both start intently watching the scene play out on screen. The Bodyguard had the Physicist bent over a couch. She was really pounding in and out of the Physicist really hard with the strap on. The Bodyguard grabbed the Physicist by the hair. She pulled her up roughly and kissed the Physicist . She then pushed her back over the couch and began pounding her again.

Maura watching says " Oh .. I...that looks …."

" Looks what Maura ? Painful? " Jane giggles to herself.

Maura presses pause on the movie. She looks at Jane " You think that would be painful? I don't think so. It looks rather enjoyable to me. "

" Oh I was just .. joking . I don't know if that would or wouldn't be... I've never been with a woman before. Have you been with a woman before Maura? " Jane can't believe she just blurted it out like that. She shyly hung her head down embarrassed to look Maura in the eyes.

Maura's eyes got big . She was surprised but happy Jane had asked " No Jane I have not..." Maura smiles at Jane . Puts her hand on Jane's chin and lifts it up and kisses her then says " Not yet but hopefully very soon. "

" You are not nervous about us you know...doing it? ….."

Maura looks lovingly into Jane's eyes " With you no. I love you Jane. We will figure it out. "

Feeling a lot more at ease Jane jokes " Well if you are expecting ." Jane points to the Tv screen " that ….I'm not to sure. " Maura gives Jane a disappointed look. Jane explains by saying " You know mine would be bigger than hers." Jane laughs

Maura laughs " Oh really how big would yours be? "

Jane smirks and says " Oh... I don't know? It would at least be 10 inches ." They fell into each others arms laughing.

Still laughing Maura unpaused the movie. Just as the Bodyguard is putting her strap on back in her pants. The Actor girl comes into the scene and steals the Bodyguard away from the Physicist.

Maura makes a angry face " Well that was just rude. " Maura was mad the Actor girl took the Bodyguard away from the Physicist. Jane laughed.

The Actor takes her straight to a bedroom and pushes her back onto the bed. The Actor strips the clothes off the Bodyguard. The Actor sees the strap on . She takes it off the Bodyguard roughly and throws it across the bedroom.

Jane laughs " I guess she is not a fan of a used strap on huh? "

" I guess not. I hope the Actor girl is the one that gets the chopsticks used on her. " Maura smiles.

" Wow you really don't like the Actor girl do you? I wouldn't wish the chopsticks on my worst enemy. "

" The Doctor I mean the Physicist and Bodyguard were having a perfectly nice time ….. Well I just don't like her okay? "

Jane noticed Maura saying Doctor instead of Physicist. Obviously Maura was identifying herself with the Physicist and herself as the Bodyguard.

Trying to comfort Maura Jane says " I wouldn't worry I'm sure the Bodyguard likes the Physicist more than that ole Actor chick. "

" You really think so? "

" Oh yeah you can tell by how the Bodyguard looks at the Physicist. "

" Yeah your probably right." Maura kisses Jane.

The Actor girl strips off her clothes . She then starts sucking on the Bodyguard's toes. Both Jane and Maura sit up straight and grab their toes.

They both look at each other and scrunch up their nose and say in unison " Toes really? " Then they laugh together and resume watching the Actor girl.

The Actor girl pops the toes out of her mouth . She then puts the Bodyguard's toes inside of herself. She begins pumping them in and out of her.

Jane looks intently at the screen " Hmmph?"

" Hmmph what Jane? "

Jane smiles and says " Well I know with fingers it is called fingering. So would this be called toeing ? "

Maura chuckled " Yes it probably would be. You are so funny Jane. "

The actor girl takes the toes out of herself. She then crawls between the Bodyguard's legs. She takes her hand and spreads the Bodyguard's thighs apart . She pushes her whole hand inside the Bodyguard and starts thrusting in and out . After a few minutes she pulls her hand out. But then she replaces it with her big breast. And begins thrusting it in and out of the Bodyguard. That sends the Bodyguard over the edge.

Jane takes the remote from Maura and pauses the movie. " I don't know about you but I need a little break after the toeing and what I guess you would call maybe boobing. "

Maura laughed then teasingly says " The movie getting to you a little Jane? "

Jane smile " Actually between the movie and you I'm ….. well yeah you are definitely getting to me."

Jane lays Maura on her back and lays on top of her. She then kisses Maura .

Jane whispers in Maura's ear " I love you Maura …..Your body feels so incredible against mine... Would it be okay if we just made out for a little while before we finish watching the movie? "

Maura nuzzles and kisses Jane's neck " Of course Baby. You feel amazing on top of me . "

Jane smirks and says " So we can save the strap on , fingering , toeing and boobing for later then? "

Maura smiles " Well we can save the movie for later . Let's not rule out all our options just yet." They both smiled into a heated kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Show Me

Maura and Jane had fallen asleep watching the rest of the movie. Jane woke up at 4:30 am. She had the start of a hangover . Jane went to get a drink of something anything as long as it was cold and wet. She reached Maura's kitchen. Opened the frig grabbed a carton of orange juice. She drank it from the carton.

She loudly exhaled " Ahhhhhhhh! So much better. "

" Use a glass Jane." Startling her Maura had snuck up behind her .

Jane turned around and into Maura's waiting arms. Jane hugged Maura tightly. " Sorry Maur. I was dying of thirst. " Jane put her finger over Maura's lips to stop her from speaking. " I know I was not literally dying of thirst. It's just a figure of speech okay? " Jane leans down and kisses Maura's smiling face.

" Is there any left? I thirsty too. " Jane hands the carton to Maura. She downs the remaining orange juice in the carton.

" Wow you were thirsty weren't you? It must be the tequila we drank. That is making us so thirsty. "

" Very good Jane. Yes the amount of alcohol we drank dehydrated us very much I believe. "

Chuckling Jane says " Do I get a gold star for knowing that? "

Teasing Maura says " No maybe a blue star. You have to work harder to get a gold star. "

Smirking Jane says " Ooo I guess I'm going for the gold then huh? "

Jane put her hands on Maura's waist. She pushes her up against the kitchen island counter . Jane buries her head into Maura's neck and begins spreading kisses up and down her neck. Maura was feeling the wet warm sensations Jane was causing. Maura felt the aching need for Jane's touch between her legs.

Maura tilted her head back to give Jane more access to her neck. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. She then puts one hand on the back of Jane's head and pulls Jane's head deeper into her neck . Jane puts her hands underneath Maura's t-shirt and slowly begins her ascent upwards.

Jane whispers " Is this okay? "

Maura gasps as Jane's hands make tingling sparks of sensation with the contact with her breasts. " Ahh... Mmm... God yes Jane. Your hands feel soooo good on me. Touch me anywhere and everywhere you want. "

Jane begins squeezing Maura's breasts with her hands. " Mmm I need more hands I want to touch you everywhere Maura. You feel amazing. "

Maura takes one hand and removes her t-shirt. Jane takes a step back to admire Maura's topless form. Jane smiles adoringly at her.

" My God Maura you are absolutely gorgeous. I mean I always known you were beautiful. But this I feel like I could cry you are just so ….. you are like a work of art. I almost afraid to touch you... Well...almost? " Jane steps forward and begins squeezing and kissing Maura's breasts. Jane puts one hand on Maura's thigh and pulls her leg up around her waist. Maura hops up and wraps her other leg around Jane's waist. Jane pushes her up against the counter again.

Jane leans in and kisses Maura " So soft.. your lips are so incredibly soft . "

Jane sucks Maura's lower lip into her mouth and begins slowly sucking on it. And traces her tongue across it. Jane lifts Maura up and sits her on top of the counter. She slides her hands down Maura's body. Until she reaches her shorts. She then slowly pulls them and Maura's panties down to her ankles. Jane looks up and smiles at Maura. She pulls them the off her ankles and onto the floor.

Jane steps back and takes in the beauty of Maura completely naked. She lowers her head and with a little smirk and says " Maura ….do you have any idea how many times I've fantasized seeing you on this counter like this ? "

Maura felt the cold counter against her naked backside. Maura then tilts her head a little to the side . " Aw really? Come here . " Maura holds out her arms and motions Jane to her. Jane falls back into Maura's arms. Maura hugs Jane tightly to her body. She whispers in Jane's ear " Jane … Show Me the rest of your fantasy. "

Jane smiles feeling her boy short becoming drenched in desire for Maura. Jane begins kissing her way down Maura's body. Reaching Maura's thighs Jane says " Spread your legs for me Sweetie. " Maura spreads her legs wide . Jane steps forward and presses her body back and forth into Maura's center.

Maura moans at the contact with Jane's body. Jane puts her hand on Maura's chest. She pushes Maura onto her back on the counter. Jane lays on top of Maura and kisses her.

Maura puts her hands on the bottom of Jane's t- shirt " Jane I need to see you ."

Maura pulls Jane's shirt off up over her head. She throws the shirt to the floor. She covers Jane's breasts with both her hands

" Ohh Jane you are so beautiful. You fit so perfectly in my hands. "

Maura and Jane both smile as they both hold and knead each others breasts. They were mirroring each others actions on one another s breasts. Rolling their nipples between their fingers. Pinching and placing small kisses on them. Their breathing was becoming labored as their arousals were growing stronger for one another.

Jane begins her decent downward on Maura's body. Kissing moaning and licking everything on the way down. Jane's moaning was sending incredible vibrations through Maura's increasingly wet core .

Jane arrives at Maura's navel. She twirls her tongue inside . Maura moans in the warm wetness of Jane's tongue in her navel.

Jane pulls both of Maura's legs up and rest them on her shoulders. She bends over and kisses around Maura's mound. Smiling and licking her lips at the sight of Maura's well coiffed tiny strip of blonde curls. Jane takes her tongue and slowly licks the entire strip . Jane takes her fingers and runs them back and forth the soaking lips.

Maura moans at the contact of Jane's fingers as they barely glide over her clit. " Jane ohh..."

Jane twirls two fingers counter clockwise around Maura's clit. Breaking only to occasionally twirl her tongue around her clit. Causing Maura to writhe wildly under Jane.

Maura's breathing turned to panting . She was vibrating in pleasure under Jane's actions. Until she could no longer take anymore teasing. It started as a demand but at the end it was a pleading a begging Jane for an end to her teasing " Jane ..please... Oh God! Yes.. Jane please I need you inside... Now! " In a whimper Maura says " Pleaseee.? "

Jane smirked and thrust two fingers inside of Maura.

" Ohhhhhhh! Yess!..Jane "

Jane put her right hand on the counter for leverage. Then she continued thrusting her fingers faster and harder. Jane could feel Maura tightening around her fingers. She began curling them as she pulled hem in and out of Maura.

Maura could feel Jane's warm strong fingers filling her up completely . She felt herself beginning to come. Then she felt Jane's fingers curling and swirling inside of her. It was driving her crazy. Then she felt Jane blow a hot breath across her clit. Her body vibrated in pure desire. Then Jane's hot wet tongue flicked across her clit. Then she felt Jane's wet lips suck her entire clit into her mouth while twirling her tongue. Maura felt her walls clamped down hard in spasms around Jane's thrusting fingers as she came. " Ohhh Jane fuck..."

Jane feeling Maura tightly around her fingers . Began slowing her thrusts until Maura spasms subsided.

Jane gently pulled her fingers from Maura. Gave her clit a last deep kiss. She crawled back up Maura's body and kissed her letting her taste herself on Jane's tongue.

Maura cupped Jane's face with her hands. Smiles and stares into her eyes. " Jane … I love you...I always knew it would be amazing... but God Jane …. I can't even find the words for how incredible that was...I...don't .."

Jane smirks and says " Was it worth a gold star?"

Laughing Maura says " Oh yes that was definitely worth a gold star...Fuck that was worthy of all the gold stars in the world."

Smiling Jane says " Maura Language ..."

Maura giggles into Jane's chest . Maura hops down off of the counter ." Sorry...I think it's your turn now. I have had a fantasy of my own I want to show you." She takes Jane by the hand and starts leading her to the bedroom.

Jane smiled showing her dimples off and says " Yes please... Show Me. "

**A/N- This is a short but sweet chapter. Did this fast to wipe out the images of the porn movie in everyone's minds.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Show Me -

A naked Maura led Jane into her bedroom. Jane was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. Maura sat Jane down on the bed.

Smiling she cupped Jane's face in her hands. She stared hungrily into Jane's eyes. Jane nervously swallows loudly.

Maura whispers in her ear " It's just me Jane. " Maura's lips lightly brush Jane's ear . Sending chills throughout Jane's body.

Maura straddles and sits down naked on Jane's lap. Jane puts her hands around and kneads Maura's waist. Maura pulls Jane's mouth toward her. Maura licks her suddenly dry lips. She traces her tongue around Jane's lips. Jane's lips are visibly quivering in desire for more from Maura .

Maura snakes her tongue into Jane's mouth . A slow seduction plays out between their tongues . They explore and massage and wrestle each others into a blissful submission .

Jane moans into Maura's mouth. They break apart to breathe. Maura smiles " Mm Jane my body needs...wants...must have your naked body on mine . "

Jane drops her head down shyly and says not looking at Maura. In a low raspy voice says " Well then you are going to have to undress me yourself . If you want me... I'm all yours Maura. "

Jane's voice sends a throbbing sensation straight to Maura's core. As if Jane had spoken it directly onto her now wet folds.

Maura shivers and says " In that case . I want you to wait right here. We are going to need some things."

Jane nods yes . Maura smiles and gets up to retrieve the items. She goes into her huge walk in closet. She picks up a box marked Jane. She walks out smiling and carrying the box. Jane looks nervously at the box. Maura sits it down on the floor next to the bed. She takes out a black silk blindfold .

" Jane I want you to wear this okay? " Jane nods yes. Maura puts the blindfold on Jane. Jane couldn't see anything.

Maura takes her hands and reaches Jane's hips. Jane feels the tingling sensation of Maura's fingers slowly crawling up her stomach reaching the bottom of her breasts. She lets out a low moan as Maura begins circling her nipples with her thumbs. Maura then grabs both breast and squeezes and kneads them.

Jane's head falls back " Oh Maura mmm."

Jane felt Maura's hot breath on the inside of her right knee.

Jane was feeling disoriented at not knowing where Maura was or what she was doing. " Maura I can't keep track of you...mmm that's nice …"

She whispers in her ear " That is the point Jane. I want to heighten all the feelings in every nerve ending in your body. Taking away your sight will heighten the sensation of touch. " Jane could only moan in response.

Maura put her fingers under Jane's waistband of her shorts and boy shorts. Maura nipped at and kissed Jane's nipples one at a time over and over . As she slipped Jane's shorts off leaving her completely nude. Maura spread Jane's legs apart wide.

Jane then felt Maura move away from her. Maura goes over to a chair sitting in front of Jane and the bed. Maura sits down and watches Jane. Jane felt herself getting dripping wet waiting on Maura's next touch.

" Maura? … Are you still here where did you go? " Jane heard nothing but her own heavy breathing.

In a soft sexy voice Maura says " I'm still here Jane...You are so sexy like this...don't move I want to see how wet you are getting...be patient Baby.."

Jane felt herself aching and so badly wanted Maura to touch her throbbing clit .

" Please Maura I need you? "

" Patience Jane I will soon. "

Maura spreads her own legs. She then starts touching herself as she watched Jane struggling not to touch herself.

Jane hears Maura moan and starts to squirm on the bed. Jane's legs move closer together.

" Jane...Lay back on the bed and open your legs wider for me. "

Jane lays back on the bed moves her legs open as wide as she could . Jane's feet were still touching the floor with her toes curling and uncurling . She feels herself dripping onto Maura's sheets. She grabs fists full of the sheets to keep from touching herself.

" Oh God Maura you are killing me. "

" Baby you are doing great. It won't be long now okay. You are so beautiful. You are making me so wet. I have to touch myself. "

Jane's eyes flutter under the blindfold. Her mind is overloaded with visions of Maura touching herself. Jane feels a fresh new gush of hot liquid dripping from herself.

" Maura can you please touch me?... Or at least let me touch myself ? I can't take it ...you are driving me crazy...please Sweetie? "

" Patience Baby. Mmmm I'm imagining my fingers are yours . Now I am going to put them inside of me. "

It was all just too much for Jane . She was thrashing on the bed. But she also kept her legs spread for Maura . And she was determined not to touch herself or do anything Maura didn't want her to do.

" Mmm you feel so good inside me Jane. You know exactly what I need . Ohh mmm ."

Maura begins pumping her fingers slightly faster in and out of herself. Building her arousal slowly . Never taking her eyes off of Jane's wet glistening folds.

Jane can hear a squishing sound and knows its Maura's fingers moving in and out of herself. Jane thought to herself . Two can play at this game.

" Maura I want you to fuck yourself faster add another finger like I would. Touch and rub your clit hard. Or I will come over there and do it myself. "

Hearing Jane tell her how to touch herself was too much for Maura. She did what Jane told her . And pumped her fingers faster. As soon as she touched her clit Maura came and came hard.

" Ohhh fu... Jane ." Maura slowly stroked her clit to bring herself down slowly drawing out her orgasm.

Maura slowly got up on shaky legs. She laughed and walked over to Jane. " That was sneaky Jane. You always have to be in control don't you? " Maura stepped between Jane's legs.

Jane smirked and reached out for Maura. Jane says " I try. Now will you pleeeasse touch me? "

Maura bent down and gave Jane a smoldering kiss . She grabbed under Jane's thighs and put them up over her shoulders. Maura kissed sucked all down Jane's neck. She moved down to her collar bone. Started sucking licking then preceded down to the breasts.

Jane was enjoying all Maura was doing . But she really needed more . She started pushing Maura lower.

Maura giggled knowing all her teasing was driving Jane mad. Maura decided to end the teasing . She moved her hand between Jane's drenched dripping folds. She slides two fingers into Jane. She begins thrusting them in and out of her.

" Yes … don't stop… please ...yes Maura .Mmmm ."

Maura lowers her head and circles Jane's clit with her tongue. Maura adds a finger and begins thrusting harder and faster. Until she feels Jane's walls tightly gripping her fingers .

" Oh fuck Maura ….yes Oh God!...mmm."

Maura could barely move her fingers in and out of Jane now. Jane hips began spasming up . Maura held her down until the spasms subsided.

Maura slowly removed her fingers from Jane. Jane took her legs off Maura's shoulders. Jane started to sit up.

Maura took her hand and pushed Jane back down on the bed.

" I didn't say I was finished with you yet? Spread your legs for me Baby. " Maura lays on top of Jane. She kisses Jane .

" Maura I don't think I can take anymore sweetie. I'm really too sensitive... you know down there. "

" Shhh Jane... trust me." Jane nods yes.

Maura moves down Jane's body. She reaches Jane's soaking wet lips. Maura starts licking all of Jane's juices off of her .

" Oh Jane you taste soooo good Baby. I need more."

Maura took her fingers and spread Jane's lips wide apart. Then she stuck her tongue inside Jane and slowly began thrusting in and out.

Jane began feeling another stronger orgasm building up in her. Maura started swirling and curling her tongue. She reached as far into Jane as she could . Maura took two fingers and circled and pressed down on Jane's clit. Maura moans loudly at the sweet taste of Jane on her tongue. Maura felt Jane's walls close in tight and squeeze her tongue hard.

Jane came a second time harder than she had ever come before. She felt a hot liquid rush of herself go onto Maura's tongue.

Maura lapped up all Jane offered her.

" Mmm Jane"

Maura crawled up and cuddled into Jane's neck. She took off Jane's blindfold. She kisses Jane .

Maura giggles and says "Well that was the first fantasy of mine. Tell me when you are ready for the next one. Okay? "

Jane looks in awe at Maura then says " God! I love you Maura . But you know I have a few more fantasies myself . And I believe it's my turn. "

Maura smiles says " I love you Jane. Anytime you are ready I am."

They both laugh and hold each other tighter .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SHOW ME

morning after

The next morning Jane was the first to wake. Maura's leg was draped across Jane's hip . Her nose pressed into Jane's neck. Soft warm breaths blew across her neck. Jane moaned at the warmth it was bringing her down to her core. The wetness was already flooding her folds. And she hadn't even opened her eyes yet. Jane smiled big remembering today it was her turn to live out one of her fantasies with Maura.

Maura woke when Jane moaned. Maura spoke in a soft low voice " Morning mmm..." Maura moved in as close to Jane as she could and hugged her tightly and kissed her on the shoulder.

They hear a knocking on the bedroom door. " Janie , Maura are you girls awake? "

Jane and Maura scramble to find clothes to put on. " Ma, we will be out in a few minutes. Go wait in the kitchen."

" Oh Janie you girls don't have anything I haven't already seen before. Well unless you all are in there watching that porno again." Angela snorts and laughs.

Jane gets mad and punches the air with her fists. " Ma! We aren't watching... Oh ! just go wait in the kitchen Ma! ...God!"

Maura giggles as she pulls Jane into her arms. " Baby don't let her get to you . We are going to have such a good day together. Well once she leaves anyways. Okay? "

Maura passionately kisses Jane. Jane feels all her frustrations from her Ma melting away.

" Mmm yeah and it's my fantasy turn . You do have a video camera don't you? " Jane wiggles her eyebrows at Maura and smiles. " But seriously do you really think we can get my Ma to leave ? Have you met her? She is here for the day . We are going to have to leave. "

Maura holding Jane in her arms thought for a minute . " I know just the place we can go . We can have breakfast with Angela then tell her we have somewhere to go. You will have to come up with somewhere to tell her where we are going . Because you know I can't lie. And yes I do have a video camera with a tripod. "

Jane laughs " Really? Good to know . But about Ma just nod when I tell her . Don't add on to it. You are an awful liar."

Maura smiles " Yeah I know and the hives don't help either. Alright let's go . Angela is waiting. "

Maura and Jane walk in the kitchen. Angela is busy making breakfast.

" Morning Girls. Do you want bunny pancakes ? Or would you like to try the desserts I brought over last night? Because it doesn't look like you all tried any of them after I left. " Angela picks up an eclair and says " Except for this one it looks like its smashed or like someone sat on it." Angela laughed.

Maura and Jane knowingly looked at each other and smiled. Maura thinking that maybe she had sat on the eclair. When Jane sat her up on the counter next to them.

They finished up breakfast with Angela. Then Jane made a lame excuse and Jane and Maura left .

They left to go shopping . Maura's idea of course. But it was a specialty store that sells sex toys. Finding this out Jane was not looking forward to shopping in that store. Jane wanted to shop online not in person. Maura convinced her it would take too long to get the things . So Jane agreed to go to the store . She was curious even though she had worked Vice she never had been in one of those stores.

Walking in the store " Jane now I want you to get anything that you want. Even if you are not sure about it go ahead and get it and we will decide later together okay? " Maura got a cart .

Jane was shocked at Maura pushing the cart. " A cart Maura? God what are you planning on getting? Should I be worried? "

Maura laughed " I don't know what I want to buy yet. But I got the cart so we wouldn't have to carry everything. I figured you would get embarrassed carrying a strap - on around the store. Wouldn't you? "

Jane lowered her head " Oh God really? Are you just going to see how embarrassed you can make me? Fine walk in front of me and act like you don't know me. "

Jane laughed as Maura got mad . Maura looked shocked and insulted. She started walking faster pushing the cart. Trying to get away from Jane .

" I'm kidding Maura. Stop I'm sorry."

Jane jogged up and caught up to Maura. She put her arm around Maura's waist. Then pulled her into her body and kissed her on the cheek.

" Sorry Maur it was a stupid and dumb thing to say. This place just makes me nervous okay. " Jane kisses Maura on the lips.

Maura half smiles up at her and says " It's okay I guess I'm just too sensitive sometimes. Let's find some fun things to try ... okay? "

Maura and Jane find all kinds of different toys . They are both excited on the way to Jane's apartment. They figure they would have more privacy at Jane's. And they are going to need it for what they were planning on doing. But first they make a quick trip to pick up some things Maura will need for her sleepover at Jane's.

After arriving at Jane's apartment Maura and Jane spent the afternoon looking over their new toys. Jane read the packages. Maura went online researching all the ways in which to use them. They had worked each other up in a frenzy of sexual possibilities looking at all the new toys .

Jane and Maura sat cross legged on the floor surrounded by all the new toys. Breathing hard in arousal Maura looks at Jane and asks " It's your turn . What do you want to use first? "

Maura waved her hands over the pile of sex toys . That were laid out on the floor in front of them.

Jane smirked " I don't care which toy we use. For my turn I don't need a toy. So you can pick one if you want. We can share a fantasy turn that way. What do you think about that? "

Maura gave Jane a libidinous smile " I'm intrigued. "

'' Intrigued huh? Good . I'm going to go set some things up in the bedroom. You want to order some take-out ? " Jane smiled " I'm kind of hungry for some food too."

Maura laughed and leaned in to Jane and kissed her . " Chinese?"

" Funny Maura . No , no chopsticks for awhile okay. How about Mexican? "

" Okay I'll order us a variety special ? And I'll even order you some of those shrimp tacos you like."

" Umm sounds good. I'm just going to setup something while you do that ." Jane kissed Maura and headed for the bedroom with Maura's overnight bag.

Maura sat looking overwhelmed at all her choices that laid on the floor in front of her. But then thought to herself. All she really needed was Jane that was her ultimate fantasy . And she knew she would never tire of that fantasy.

Jane was busy setting up Maura's video camera in the bedroom. She didn't want it too close up . Just enough to kind of oversee and document it . Jane was just curious at how her fantasy would look and she thought taping it would be the best way to achieve that.

Jane finished setting up just as she heard the doorbell. Jane went to join Maura in the living room.

" Jane I'm going to get some plates and silverware. Do you want a beer?"

Jane sat down on the couch. She starts opening and organizing the food on the coffee table. " Yeah , bring the hot sauce too."

Maura walks back in and sits down everything on the table. She hands Jane her beer and sits down.

Jane takes the beer and gives her a big kiss " Thanks . The food looks good ."

Maura and Jane finish their dinner quickly. They practically inhale their food . Each wanting to get to the bedroom as soon as possible. Maura starts to clean up the remnants of their dinner.

Jane stops her " Leave it." Jane takes her in her arms and kisses her . " Grab what you want to use and meet me in the bedroom." Jane raises one eyebrow and smiles " I want you naked by the time you reach my bed."

Jane turns and walks away stripping off her own clothes along the way . Maura stands frozen with her mouth hanging open watching Jane swagger down the hallway throwing her clothes off along the way to her bedroom. Halfway there Jane turns her head and looks back at Maura and throws her a Rizzoli mega watt smile dimples and all .

" Hurry up Maura or I'll start without you." Jane laughed a deep sexy throaty laugh. She then turned and kept walking to the bedroom.

Maura laughed and started undressing . She practically ran down the hallway into Jane's bedroom. There were candles lit and placed all around the bedroom. As Maura entered the bedroom she was completely naked and panting . She reached the edge of the bed . Jane was sitting up against the headboard naked and admiring every inch of Maura's incredibly beautiful body. She turned the video camera on with the remote.

" What did you choose Maura? "

Maura looked at her confused " Choose?... Oh I didn't I'm too curious about what your fantasy is. Maybe I'll pick one out once you tell me your fantasy. So..." Maura crawled in bed with Jane and kissed her deeply. Still kissing Jane took Maura into her arms laid her down on the bed. Jane moved herself on top of Maura.

" Oh mm... Jane I love to feel you on top of me like this..." Feeling like she could easily melt into Jane's body she says " Umm …... so baby what is this toy-less fantasy of yours anyways? "

Jane dropped her head onto Maura's shoulder. She then lightly bites and then kisses Maura's shoulder.

Overwhelmed with a sudden feeling of shyness and embarrassment Jane says " You know Maura maybe we should just try out some of those toys tonight. You know and we can do my thing some other time."

Maura put her fingers under Jane's chin and pulls her face up to look her in the eyes. " Jane?... We just spent the morning in a sex toy store. And the rest of the day we have discussed how use each toy we have brought home... And now tonight that we are in bed naked you are going to get all shy on me? ….No I don't think so. "

" But Maura I ...we can use the toys. I just … c'mon that strap on looked interesting let's try that? "

Maura flipped Jane over and straddled and sat down on top of Jane's waist . Maura said forcibly " No Jane . We are going to do your fantasy. So tell me what it is. Jane you know I'll do anything you want me to do . You do know that don't you baby? "

Maura moved her head onto Jane's neck and began kissing her up and down her neck and shoulder.

Jane took a deep breath in and let it out slowly . She was trying to relieve her nervousness in revealing . Well revealing something she has never told anyone ever.

Almost in a whisper Jane says " I know you would Maura... But this … I have never ever told anyone this...This is my own personal type of well ... kryptonite."

Maura raised her eyebrows questioningly " Kryptonite? Like Superman ?" Jane nodded yes.

" I know this sounds silly Maura but if I tell you this. I'll be totally helpless. You would have complete and total control over me at anytime you wanted to."

Maura smiled big " Well I like the sound of that."

" Maura I'm serious. If I tell you . You have to promise me not to abuse it by doing it all the time."

Maura looked into Jane's eyes seriously " Jane I promise . Please baby just tell me. You can trust me. I would never take advantage of your secret. " Maura kisses Jane.

Jane takes another deep breath slowly let's it out. Pulls Maura down laying on top of her then rolls back on top of her .

Jane puts her lips close to Maura's ear " Oh God I can't believe I'm actually going to tell you this...Okay... well um..."

Maura was getting impatient. " Jane c'mon just tell me."

Jane looked her in the eyes and said " Don't rush me. This isn't easy for me.."

" I know I'm sorry . Go ahead take your time. Just know this is waiting when you finish telling me."

Maura took Jane's fingers and dragged them across her soaking wet folds between her legs. And then put the fingers into Jane's mouth. Jane sucked and licked her fingers. Maura moaned watching Jane .

" Maura you really don't play fair do you." they smiled at each other.

" Alright I'm just going to say it. If you laugh or make a face. I'm throwing you out. And we will never be together again. Understand? "

Maura nodded " I understand."

Jane put her head on Maura's shoulder " Okay …...I figured this out about myself awhile ago. Alright well um when I used to have sex with guys . I couldn't you know have a..."

Maura helping interjects " Have an orgasm ? "

" Yeah that... I would always get so frustrated. Until I was with this one guy. Like normal nothing was happening for me. He then started telling me to come. Which kinda pissed me off. Because he really wasn't trying to please me at all . You know the type right? " Maura nodded knowingly.

" Anyways he kept repeating come for me come for me Jane you have to come for me . I got so mad I was determined that no matter what I would not ever come for him."

Maura nodded " I wouldn't have either . I hate guys that it is all about themselves."

Jane nodded " Yeah . So I kept saying to myself in my head as he kept saying come for me. I said to myself don't come , don't come. Whatever you do you cannot come . Your not allowed to come . And the more I said it to myself the more turned on I got. Then despite myself I came really I mean really really hard. And that was the first time I ever came with someone beside well beside with myself. And ever since then all I have to do to come is to tell myself not to come or I'm not allowed to come. And bam I come. "

Maura stared intensely at Jane. Jane was grateful She wasn't laughing at her.

" So you never had an orgasm with another person before that." Jane shook her head no.

" How long ago was this?"

" About a year ago ."

" You mean you ….Oh Jane I'm so sorry." Maura held Jane tightly in her arms.

Jane looked at Maura like she was crazy " No one died Maura . I just couldn't you know come with guys is all."

" Jane that's awful . You should have told me I would have helped you."

Jane smiled " I bet you would've."

Maura laughed " Jane I didn't mean it like that ."

Jane continues explaining " Anyways what my fantasy is...Well I wanted to not have to say " Don't come" to myself . I want you to say it to me to make me come . Would you mind doing it? "

Maura smiles " No I don't mind. Of course I will . I will do anything to make you happy baby."

Maura starts kissing Jane. Maura flips Jane over getting on top of her. Maura puts her hands on Jane's breasts and starts squeezing . Jane mirrors Maura's actions and takes Maura's breasts into her own hands. Maura takes one nipple in her mouth and begins sucking on it. Jane then does the same with Maura's nipple.

Jane and Maura begin writhing and moaning under each other .

Maura stops everything and sits up and looks seriously at Jane. " Jane does that mean when we were together...that I didn't make you have an orgasm? Did you say don't come when we were having sex? "

" Oh Maura no. I didn't...Oh I should have... I was going to tell you last night." Jane sat up and held Maura in her arms .

" Maura last night was the first time . The first time anyone has ever made me … you know have an orgasm. Without me having to trick myself into it by saying don't to myself. You were incredible it was incredible. I was going to tell you . But right when I started to you made me come again. And I was God I couldn't think or anything. Then I thought you would think I was just weird or something. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. "

Maura held Jane's face with both her hands. " I love you Jane. Thank you for telling me I feel honored to be the first."

Maura lays Jane back down on the bed . They begin kissing and Maura moves her hand between Jane's legs. She moves her fingers back and forth of Jane's wet lips. She rubs her thumb around her clit. Jane moans.

Maura asks " Give me your hand I want us to come together."

Maura takes Jane's fingers and rubs them in her own soaking wet folds. Jane moves he thumb also to Maura's clit and rubs circles. They both begin moving their hips to where their clits begin to hit against each other while their fingers move in and out of one another.

Maura whispers in Jane's ear " Jane tell me …...tell me ….not to come...then I'll tell you."

Jane smiles and moves her lips to Maura's ear and in a low raspy sexy voice says " Don't come Maura...don't come...what ever you do don't come."

Maura starts saying the same thing at the same time into Jane's ear. " Don't come... don't come... I forbid you to come for me Jane."

Jane screamed out Maura's name as she came . Then Maura screamed out Jane's name as she came.

They laid in one each others arms . Jane smiled and said " I love you Maura." Then she reached for the remote and turned the camera off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

SHOW ME-

**Maura's Fantasy-**

It was another Friday movie night at Maura's house. Best friends Jane and Maura had finished watching the movie. Both tired from the long week at work. Decided to call it a night and go to bed. Jane headed for the guest bedroom.

Maura stops Jane " Why don't you come sleep in my room? We can talk until we fall asleep okay? "

" Alright." Jane follows Maura into her bedroom.

Maura and Jane take turns changing into what they want to sleep in. Maura came out in one of Jane's old Red Sox's t-shirts that barely covered her backside and a pair of red silk panties . Jane watched as Maura swayed her hips back and forth to the bed and got under the covers.

Teasing Jane for ogling her in her t-shirt Maura says " What are you looking at go change Jane ? "

Jane silently panicked at getting caught leering at Maura . " Nothing … um ...I was just trying to figure out what to wear to bed. "

Jane quickly grabs a t-shirt and shorts out of her drawer in Maura's dresser. She goes into the bathroom and changes. She came back out and got in bed with Maura.

" Why are you wearing shorts? You told me you don't like sleeping in them. "

Jane pulls the covers up to her chin and says " I didn't mean to .When I grabbed the shirt the shorts were underneath so I just put them on."

" Well take them off. No use being uncomfortable ."

Not feeling like arguing Jane pulled off her shorts and threw them across the room.

" Happy now Maura? " Jane joked.

" No not really. You could have just folded them and laid them on the nightstand ."

Jane starts to get out of bed and pick the shorts up.

Maura stops her " No leave them . It's okay I was teasing you. What's wrong with you tonight? You are acting strange."

" Nothing I ….it's been a long week. I guess I'm just a little stressed out."

Maura sits up in bed and asks " Jane let me give you a massage? It will relieve a lot of your stress."

" No Maura that's okay . Let's just try to get some sleep. I'll go to the gym and workout tomorrow . That will help. "

" Okay but if you change your mind I will."

" Thanks Maur."

Maura shivered " Jane I'm cold are you? "

" No, Do you want me to go turn the heat on for you? "

" No ." Maura moved her body back into Jane " Warm me up Jane."

Maura took Jane's arm and put it around her waist.

Jane laughed and moved in closer and spooned Maura " This better?"

Maura moved back into Jane even more and says " Yes mmm you are always so nice and warm."

Jane joked " That's cause I'm a hot blooded Italian."

Maura smiled and nodded " Yes you are that Jane."

" Jane?"

" Hmm?"

" You feel that?"

" What?"

Maura moves Jane's hand on to her chest . " This . You feel how my heart beats when you are with me?"

Jane could feel Maura's heart beating fast. Then moved her hand off Maura. " Maura don't."

Maura takes Jane's hand again and puts it on her breast over the top of her t-shirt .  
" Do you feel this ?" Maura puts her hand over Jane's and makes her squeeze Maura's breast.

" Maura God please. What are you doing? You need to stop." Jane was getting aroused she started breathing harder.

Maura rubs Jane's hand over her hardening nipple. Jane let's out a small moan.

" I'm just showing you what you do to me. I see how you look at me sometimes Jane. " Maura moved Jane's hand across to her other breast and squeezes it .

Embarrassed that Maura had noticed her attraction for her tries to cover and says " Maura you are a very attractive woman . Everybody men and women both look at you the way you think I do. God Maura what has gotten into you tonight? Let's just go to sleep okay?" Jane takes her hand off Maura's breast.

" Okay Jane if that's what you want. But you know sex does release stress also."

Jane still feeling the effects of squeezing the softest most lushest breasts she had ever seen or felt before. Jane didn't hear anything Maura had said except for the word sex.

" What? … Sex? …Maura were friends. Your my best friend . Best friends don't have sex. "

Jane starts to move away from Maura on the bed.

" Jane please don't move away from me. Come back over here."

Maura reached for Jane's hand . Jane moves back over and spoons Maura again.

" Go to sleep Maura."

" Would it help you to know I find you very attractive also?"

Jane takes in a deep breath and let's it out " Maura... I'm flattered but we are friends. Okay?"

" Friends with benefits?"

" No Maura . C'mon you know that always ends badly."

Maura nods " Yeah I know . So I guess we will just have to be exclusive then."

Jane laughs at Maura's persistence. Then Maura takes Jane's hand again . She moves Jane's fingers into Maura's panties. Jane gasps as Maura moves Jane's fingers back and forth through the wetness between her legs.

Shocked but Jane still lets Maura guide her fingers and hand in her silky panties. " Maura what are you doing? Jesus you are so wet."

" Mmm Jane I'm always this wet when I'm near you."

" Maura you have got to stop this." Jane tries to move her hand out of Maura's panties. Maura holds on tightly not letting Jane's hand move.

" Jane I'll let go of your hand on one condition. Okay?"

" Fine what Maura? Mmm" Jane couldn't help but moan at the feel of Maura's clit throbbing against her fingers.

" If I can reach into your boy shorts and you are not as wet as I am. I will let your hand go. And we can go to sleep. Deal?"

Jane's lower half of her body immediately shot backwards away from Maura. Jane was afraid Maura would reach in and find out she was just as wet if not more as Maura was.

When Jane moved away so quickly Maura let out a laugh. Knowing she had Jane right where she wanted her.

" No Maura. Let's just go to sleep and forget all this."

Maura rolled over and faced Jane . Maura released her grip on Jane's hand. But Jane didn't move her hand out of her panties. Jane hadn't realized Maura had let go.

Maura moved and reach into Jane's boy shorts . Jane squeezed her legs and thighs together tight as she could . So that Maura couldn't reach down inside to see how wet she really was.

But Jane hadn't realized her wetness had traveled down her thighs also. Maura easily ran her fingers across the wetness. Maura pulled out her fingers. Then put them in her mouth and began licking and sucking on them.

Maura laughed and " Mmmmm Sorry Jane but I can tell that you are as wet as I am."

Jane smiled and released her grip on her thighs and said " Maura I don't want to do this."

Maura laughs as she looks down and sees Jane's hips moving back and forth toward Maura's hand.

" Umm Jane...I think you really do want to do this."

" Mmm...No Maura I don't mmm." Jane didn't even notice she was moaning as Maura moved her fingers around her clit.

" Jane your hips say otherwise. You are grinding my hand right now Jane."

Jane was stunned at Maura's statement. Then she looked down and seen that what she was saying was true.

"Oh...I …. Oh Jesus Maura..mmmm."

Jane entered two fingers into Maura and began pumping them in and out of her. Jane curled her fingers inside Maura. Jane was feeling Maura's walls contract around her fingers as she pumped them in and out of her.

As Maura felt herself beginning to come. She thrust three fingers into Jane . Jane started riding Maura's fingers . Maura matched Jane's motions until she felt Jane's walls tighten against her fingers.

Maura says " Don't come Jane. Don't come for me. Don't Jane. "

Maura and Jane panting hard tried to kiss each other. Managing to finally lock lips as they both came together. Calling out each others name against the others mouth.

Gasping for breath they laid together in each others arms. " Jane that was perfect thank you."

" Maura I am beginning to enjoy your fantasies more than mine. This one was unbelievably incredible. We definitely will have to do this one again."

" Yes Jane definitely. But next time . You have to be the one to initiate the sex. And I'll act like I don't want too."

They burst into laughter at the thought of neither of them wanting the other.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-Littledeathray is site for steam punk pistol

Chapter 8

SHOW ME

Jane walks into Maura's office in the morgue. Maura was looking through her filing cabinet for a report. Maura had her back to Jane . Maura could tell it was Jane who had entered her office. By the shuffling sounds of Jane's boots across her floor .

Maura still not looking up at Jane . " Hello Jane , I am almost ready to go home. Just let me find a file first. "

Jane moved and pressed her body into Maura's back. She tightly wrapped her arms around Maura's body. Maura sharply inhaled a breath feeling the heat coming off of Jane's body against hers.

" Um...Take your time . " Jane kissed up and down her neck.

Jane whispered in her ear and grabbed Maura between her legs " Come home with me now."

" Baby I told you I just need a file and we can go. "

" Sweetie I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to her. " Jane then squeezed Maura between her legs roughly.

Maura felt the electric waves of arousal shooting throughout her body. Trying to regain a little control of herself.

" Umm Jane not here we can't do this here . "

Jane rubbed her hand harder into Maura . " Shhh this is between me and her stay out of it . " Jane laughed a low throaty laugh against Maura's shoulder.

Maura laughs and moans in pleasure from Jane's actions. " Sorry Baby but she goes where I go . So you have to be nice to me if you want her to come home with you. "

Laughing Jane tells Maura " Okay okay I'm going to go ahead and go now. I'll meet you at your house."

Maura turns around " I told you I am almost done. You don't want to wait and walk me out? "

Jane kisses her " Sorry no I want out of here. I'll see you in a few ."

Jane winks and laughs at her and says " Oh and bring your sexy little friend with you . "

Jane left as Maura laughed and watched Jane's sexy backside swagger out of her office.

Jane went to Maura's home and took a shower. When she got out she checked her cell for any messages from Maura. Because Maura should have already been home. Jane saw Maura had left her a text. It said Maura had to have a meeting with Dr. Pike. Pike was upset again about something. Maura being his boss had to stay and hear his complaint. So she was going to be at least an hour before she would get home. Jane texted her back a told her she would order dinner for them and it would be waiting on her when she got home.

Jane had a half hour at least to kill before ordering them dinner. She opened herself a beer and sat down on the couch. Finding nothing on the TV.

Her mind turned to thoughts of Maura.

Jane replayed her interaction with Maura as she left the morgue. She smiled to herself. She thought she wasn't going to be able to wait for Maura to get home. She was way too aroused. Jane was going to have to take matters into her own hands so to speak.

Jane thought that it wouldn't hurt anything so she went into the bedroom. Jane locked the door . She didn't need her Ma coming in while she was taking care of things.

Jane got an idea. The video camera was still set up. She would tape a little sexy video for Maura. Then she would let Maura watch it and she would immediately erase it or maybe even burn the memory card just to make sure it was gone. That way it would give her a little freedom to go a little crazy and really surprise Maura.

Jane tried to think of some things Maura liked. She went into Maura's walk in closet . Thinking maybe she would dress up for Maura. When she looked around she saw her police uniform hanging there. Maura had picked it up from the cleaners for her last week. She remembered the last time she wore it. She saw a look in Maura's eyes . It was pure lust. But Jane always thought Maura just had a thing for people in uniform. She did date a lot of police officers. So Jane didn't think the lustful look she received from Maura was directed at her. But now she thought maybe it was. Jane took the uniform and put it on.

Jane then remembered a package she had in her car. She went out and brought it in Maura's house. Jane had ordered a toy. Well it was a sexual toy to be more exact. Well to be perfectly honest it was a dildo she saw while she was on the internet one night. It was a steam punk pistol with a glass dildo as the barrel.

Jane had ordered it because for one she thought it was cool looking and for another she was a little turned on by it. It came in the mail a few days back . But she kept forgetting to take it out of her car and bring it in her apartment.

She was thankful now she hadn't taken it in her apartment. Because now would be a good time to try it out. Jane opened the box and laughed. At first glance it looked like a regular pistol. Then it looked like a golden sci-fi phaser gun. But when she looked at the barrel it was definitely a dildo. It was called a little death ray. Jane held it like a regular pistol and waved it and twirled it around her finger . Jane laughed and put it in her gun holster she was wearing. Jane went to the bathroom and sterilized the toy gun.

Jane walked back into Maura's bedroom. She turned on the video camera. She walked around trying to figure out what to do for Maura. She just decided to do a slow strip tease for her. Jane was in total uniform to start off . She even worn the hat with her hair pulled up in it. Jane slowly started to strip. But then laughed thinking she must look ridiculous doing that. She stopped the video and sat down on the bed to try to think of something else to do. She took off the hat and threw it . It landed on top of the lamp on Maura's night stand.

Jane turned the video camera back on with the remote in her hand. Jane undressed in front of the camera. No strip tease she just took her uniform off. She left the shirt on only but completely unbuttoned. Jane crawled up into the bed. She positioned herself in front of the camera and grabbed the pistol out of her holster.

Jane now sat with her back against the head board holding the dildo pistol. She opened up her shirt so the camera could see her naked body better. Jane wondered what it would look like. So she turned on the TV and used it as a monitor. Now she could see what she was filming. Jane looked at herself on the monitor and got embarrassed.

The Tv showed everything. She was sitting with her knees up and apart. Her shirt open breasts out. Jane stared and thought what the hell only Maura was going to see this.

So she opened her shirt more and spread her knees wider. She took her hand and stroked herself between her legs. She was really wet in anticipation of Maura watching this and using her new toy gun on herself. Jane took her other hand and started playing with her nipple and squeezing her breast.

Jane picked up the pistol and stroked her soaked folds with it. She circled her clit in tight circles then slowly entered the freezing cold glass dildo into herself. It felt cold hard and really good as she slowly started thrusting it faster in and out of herself.

Jane looked up and saw herself on the monitor. It was oddly arousing she could feel her walls clenching and contracting around the glass phallic barrel of the gun. Jane was breathing and panting harder she took her fingers and pushed down on her clit. And with the other hand she pumped harder and faster with the dildo inside herself.

Jane repeating to herself " Don't come,don't come...You can't please don't come."

Until she came screaming out Maura's name. Jane collapsed smiling on the bed. Jane pulled out the glass dildo and held it up looking at it dripping with her juices and laughed loudly. Then she held it out to the camera. Jane waved to the camera and took the remote and turned the camera off.

Jane hopped up out of bed . Took the toy and washed and sterilized it again. Then put it in a drawer in the night stand . Jane then took another shower. Once finished she dressed into shorts and a BPD t-shirt. Jane did a few more little things before she left the bedroom.

She then went to the living room and ordered dinner for her and Maura. Jane grabbed herself a beer and flopped herself down on Maura's couch. Her Ma walked in the back door. Jane was thankful she had not come over earlier .

" Hi Janie, Where's Maura at? " Angela walks over and kisses Jane on her cheek.

" At work still Ma. What are you doing here? "

" I was just stopping by to say hi . I haven't seen her today."

" She's stuck at work for awhile. I don't know when she'll be home."

" Well tell her I stopped by. I have some friends coming over so I have to go ."

" Alright Ma. Love you, Bye"

Angela joked " You and Maura be good. Don't you two watch too many of those porno movies now. Love you bye Janie." Angela laughed as she walked quickly out the back door.

Jane got mad " Ma! We don't watch porno movies. Quit saying that."

Angela was already gone. Jane thought about the video she had just made . Maybe they don't watch porn videos but she did just make one kinda.

Jane heard the door bell and went to answer it. The Chinese food she ordered was here. As soon as she paid for it and the delivery guy left . Maura pulled into the driveway. Jane went inside and sat the food down. She then went back to the door to greet Maura. Maura's frown turned to a huge smile when she saw Jane waiting at the door for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

SHOW ME

The Video Pt. 2

Jane greeted Maura at her door. " Hi Sweetie. How is Dr. Pike? Did you kill him or what?"

Maura huffed at the thought of Dr. Pike " He is an idiot. I don't want to talk about him."

Jane kissed her " Okay come on the food just came. Let's have a nice dinner. Then I have a little surprise for you."

Maura looked at her sceptically " A surprise? What kind of surprise? Nothing bad I hope. I can't take much more today. Pike was my last straw."

Jane laughed as she put her arm around Maura's waist and guided her in to the living room.

" No nothing bad Sweetie. I just made you a little video."

Maura sat down on the couch. Jane placed the take out on the coffee table. " I'm going to get some plates. Would you like a glass of wine?"

Maura leaned back and kicked off her heels. " Oh yes please. Bring the bottle ."

Jane laughed " Okay."

" Jane Baby I'm going to go get out of this clothes and take a quick shower okay?"

Jane yelled from the kitchen " Yeah sure go ahead . I'll just set out everything. It will be ready when you get done with your shower."

Maura got undressed and stepped in the shower. It felt wonderful to her. It was washing away her bad day at work. She adjusted the many different shower jets onto her. It was like getting a professional massage. Maura was completely relaxed as she finished her shower. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed some yoga pants and one of Jane's t-shirts to put on.

Maura looked around her bedroom. She saw a messy bed and Jane's police uniform laying across a chair. Now Maura was getting very curious about Jane's surprise. She walked back into the living room.

Smiling " Jane why is your uniform laying on the chair in the bedroom?"

" I ...um ...come here and eat your dinner. I just heated it up for you." Maura thought to herself . Jane's video must really be good if she is already getting nervous about watching it .

Maura smiled and sat down next to Jane . Maura took a drink of her wine and began eating an egg roll.

" Jane I want to see that video right after we finish dinner okay?"

Jane was feeling more and more embarrassed about the video. She wasn't sure if she wanted Maura to see it now.

" Maura I think maybe we should save the video for another day. You have had a long day with Dr. Pike and all. So we can just save it for some other time okay?" Jane thinking to herself that if Maura agreed to watch it later. She could erase it and tell Maura it was accidentally erased.

Maura was way too curious especially after seeing Jane's uniform laying out on the chair.

" No no I want to watch it. And I want to watch it with you."

Jane was a little stunned " You want me to watch it with you? I am in the video isn't that enough? I don't think I can watch myself on video with you. I barely got through it when it was just me in there."

Maura snuggled up into Jane's arms. " Jane I want to watch it . You made it for me. Let's go watch it."

" I don't know . I'm kinda embarrassed now. At the time when I made it I had just left you at work. You had gotten me all worked up. Then you said you were going to be late. I just couldn't wait so I saw the camera and taped it. But now ….no Maura I'm just going to erase it okay?"

Maura looked Jane in the eyes " Oh no way... You are not going to erase it. I am going to watch it. You made it for me right?" Jane nodded yes. " Okay then the video belongs to me now. And I am going to watch it. So come on we are going to the bedroom."

Maura got up and took Jane by the hand and led her to the bedroom.

Jane grumbled and pleaded " Maura...no. It's embarrassing...I mean it's not just me ...you know taking care of myself. I do other things ...It's too embarrassing ..you will never want to have sex with me again if you watch it... So please let me erase it."

Maura sat Jane down on the bed. " Jane we are watching it." Maura kissed Jane passionately. " There is nothing you can do to make me not want to make love to you ….ever . I love you." Maura joked " Well unless you used chopsticks like in that movie. Then we would have to have a good long talk ."

Jane and Maura laughed. " Oh God Maura I ordered Chinese. We ate with chop sticks ewww. See I'm traumatized I can't watch the video now."

Maura laughed " Jane where is the remote?"

Jane feeling defeated looked down and pointed to the night stand. Maura went and got the remote.

" Lock the door Maura. If we are going to …. watch this I don't want anyone coming in."

Maura locked the door then stood in front of Jane. Maura started slowly undressing. Jane scooted back on the bed up against the head board and watched. Jane thought to herself that this is the one sight she would never tire of. Maura getting naked just for her. It was just too bad she thought . That after Maura watched the video she would probably never get the chance to see Maura naked again.

Maura was totally nude as she crawled up on the bed toward Jane. Maura eyes were lustfully dilated she was getting totally aroused at the thought of watching Jane on video.

Maura kissed Jane " Off all your clothes off now. Or I tear them off your body."

Jane smiled as she felt a gush of hot liquid rush onto her boy shorts.

Jane smiled and said " Yes Ma'am. I am tempted to see if you could rip off my clothes. But I love the t-shirt I'm wearing so I'll undress myself...this time. Next time maybe we do it your way."

Maura sat crossed legged and watched Jane get naked. Once Jane was as naked as she was Maura kissed her. Maura got up on her knees and straddled Jane's legs . She bent down and kissed Jane breasts and squeezed them with her hands. Jane moaned and tried to take the remote out of Maura's hand that was on her left breast.

" Huh uh Jane." Maura said as she pulled the remote back out of Jane's hand. " We are watching the video no matter what."

Jane joked " But it's a repeat. I've already seen it. Let's watch "Lost Girl" instead? "

Maura laughed " It's not a repeat for me. And I have a feeling I'm going to be watching this over and over again."

Jane got an idea " Sweetie how about this? You have that big medical conference next week in Dallas right? Why don't you save this video and watch it when your all alone in Dallas?"

Maura laughed " Nope we are watching this now." Maura pointed the remote at the TV and hit play. Maura sat down and turned to watch the video.

Jane saw that she had not erased the striptease part of the video. " Oh God Maura! Please turn it off ? I meant to erase this part."

Maura's mouth dropped open as she saw Jane in her police uniform. Maura was mesmerized at the sight of Jane slowly stripping in her police uniform. She didn't even know Jane said anything.

The video cutoff and Maura said " Wait what happened ? That had better not be all Jane?"

Jane still embarrassed " No I'm afraid it isn't. I thought I looked dumb trying to strip like that so I stopped the tape. I was going to erase that you weren't supposed to see that part."

" I loved it Baby. Especially that you are in your police uniform I really love that Jane. It was really sexy. You are going to have to do that again for me..." The video started again and Maura stopped talking. Her eyes were glued to the Tv screen.

Jane looked up and saw herself undressing " Oh man this is too weird. Watching myself undress on video while I'm sitting here naked. Maybe Ma was right we are perverts."

Maura laughed " Jane Baby you are not a pervert. Look at the screen your gorgeous. I love that you made this for me."

" Well it ain't over yet it gets weird from here."

Maura raised one eyebrow at Jane and smiled " Good I hope so."

Jane raised both here eyebrows at Maura. " You like that it's going too get weird. I think your more of a pervert than I am."

Maura smiled and moved into Jane's arms. She leaned back against Jane's breasts and watched the video. Jane wrapped her arms tightly around Maura and kissed the top of her head.

The video showed Jane naked except for her police uniform shirt that was unbuttoned and open showing off her breasts.

Maura saw this and says " Nice! Your shirt on and open like that Jane . Now that is sexy as hell. And omg you still wearing the gun and holster ..Damn that's hot! "

Jane smiled to herself and kept watching Maura's reaction to the video. Jane knew what was coming next. This is the part she was nervous and embarrassed about. Jane braced herself expecting the worst reaction from Maura. And there it was in the video. She was pulling the dildo steam punk pistol out of her gun holster.

Maura looked closely . Turned her head sideways trying to figure out what it was.

She looked up at Jane " What is that Jane? Is that a gun? "

Jane dropped her head down on Maura's shoulder embarrassed. " Yeah it sorta it's a pistol . Except the barrel of the gun is a …...glass …...dildo."

Maura smiled " Really wow that's cool looking. Do you..."

Just when Maura was going to ask if Jane uses it on the video. Jane in the video is dragging it back and forth between her legs.

" Oh yes you do use it in the video don't you Baby?"

Jane didn't look up from Maura's shoulder. " Sorry it's awful isn't it?"

Maura looks at Jane like she is crazy. She paused the video. " Are you kidding me Jane. This is fucking hot. Is that pistol here somewhere I want to see it?"

Jane surprised at Maura's reaction. " Maura Dorothea Isles you are cursing . See this is bad I'm turning this off . It's having a bad influence on you."

Maura laughed " Oh no you won't turn this off. And cursing is allowed in sexual situations. Now where is the pistol at? Quit holding out on me."

Jane giggled feeling relieved Maura didn't think she was some weird ass pervert. " It's in your night stand drawer."

Maura leapt up out of Jane's arm toward the night stand. She flung the drawer open. The drawer was empty. Maura had a sad pouty face as she turned back toward Jane.

Jane had a shit eating grin on her face. Jane had taken the dildo pistol out of her night stand drawer. Jane held the pistol up in her hand and showed it to Maura. Maura smiled and took it out of Jane's hand.

Maura was admiring the craftsmanship of the pistol. " This is beautiful . Where did you get it?"

" Found a site on the internet."

" Do they have different kinds?"

" I guess I just liked this one so I got it."

Maura smiles and turns the video back on " Well let's just see how much you like this one."

" Oh God Maura do we have to watch this?"

" Shhhh yes we do." Maura watches the video as Jane starts pumping the glass dildo in and out of herself.

Maura takes Jane's fingers and starts stroking them between her own legs. Jane was surprised at how wet Maura was.

Maura handed the dildo to Jane. " Baby use this on me please."

Jane took it and immediately entered it into Maura. Maura gasped at the coldness and hardness of the glass dildo suddenly inside of her. Maura was watching the video as the pistol was moving in and out of Jane. While at the same time Jane was thrusting it in and out of her. Maura's hips started moving up to match the thrusts. They were in perfect rhythm with those on the video. This was getting Maura more and more excited. Jane on the video yelled out " Don't come." This made Maura start to come because she knew Jane was coming on the video .

Maura felt herself clench down hard onto the glass dildo. She came hard when she heard Jane on the video scream out her name when she came.

Jane was in awe watching all this play out in front of her. Jane pulls the pistol slowly out of Maura.

Maura rolls over into Jane's arms and kisses her. " That was incredible. Thank you for making that video."

Jane kissed her again smiled and joked " Your welcome you little pervert. I love you."

Maura giggled " It takes one to know one. I love you too Baby."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

SHOW ME

Maura's turn again

Maura was sitting in her bedroom. Starring at a uniform hanging on the back on her bedroom door. She was trying to figure out if she should wear it or not. She had just sent Jane the text though. So she guessed she would to have to wear the uniform now. She knew Jane wasn't going to like where they were going. But that just turned her on even more . Knowing Jane was going to be all nervous and shy all night.

Maura started to get ready . She undressed and started putting on the uniform.

Maura's cell went off . " Hello"

Jane upset " Maura ….no I can't. I just can't. What if someone sees us?"

Maura laughs " So what if they see us . If they are there it's for the same reason we will be there."

Jane thinks it over . "…...Um...but … I … we haven't even told anybody yet...maybe we should tell everybody first? Then we can .."

" Jane... Be there in thirty minutes. It's my turn you have to do what I say. We agreed whose ever turn it is the other has to no questions asked. Right? Love you.. Bye." Maura ended the call with Jane.

Jane said to the dial tone on her cell." Fuck! Why can't I ever say no to you Maura."

Jane had already taken a shower. She sat wrapped up only in a towel. Jane applied to her body the lotion Maura loved smelling on her. It smelled of vanilla and cherries. She got up and looked in her closet for something to wear.

Jane thought to herself .What on earth do you wear to this place? Jane pulled out a beautiful lightweight low cut white long sleeve sweater. Then a silk purple camisole to wear underneath it . She then grabbed her best pair or at least newest pair of jeans. She sits out all her selections next to each other on her bed . Jane looks it over and likes what she picked out.

Jane says out loud to her empty bedroom " Well that's the best I can do. Because I sure as hell ain't wearing a dress to this place ."

Maura got dressed into her uniform. She put a long coat over top of it and headed out the door.

Maura texted Jane -Maura- Are you on your way there?"

Jane – Yeah

Maura – Baby trust me you'll enjoy yourself tonight.

Jane – It's your turn. I'll do what you want. But I can't promise you I'll like it.

Maura – I promise you will . I love you . See you soon Baby.

Jane – Love you . See you in a few.

Jane walked into Merch and sat down up at the bar. She ordered herself a beer and looked around for Maura. Jane couldn't believe for Maura's turn she wanted to come here to Merch the lesbian bar.

A waitress interrupted her thoughts and handed Jane her beer and said " Here you go. I believe this is what you ordered isn't it?"

Jane turned and looked behind the bar at the waitress. Shocked to see Maura standing there in her Merch waitress uniform. With her um.. assets hanging out of the uniform. " Maura what?..Oh my God..Put on a jacket...Everyone can see . What are you doing? "

Maura gives her her best dimply smile. " Maura? Who is this Maura you speak of ? My name is Sasha."

Jane took a minute to adjust to seeing Maura in the sexiest outfit Jane had ever seen her in. Jane's head was spinning as her eyes were staring at every inch of Maura's /Sasha's body.

Jane adjusting finally figuring out what Maura /Sasha was up to. A little role playing huh Jane smirks and says " Sasha huh? That's a very sexy name it fits you perfectly... My name is...um a ..Angie."

Sasha smiles at Jane/Angie playing along with her " Thank you … Angie really ? You look like an Angie. Nice to meet you Angie ."

As they shake hands. Sasha feels Angie's hand and it is sweaty and nervously trembling .

" Soooo... Mau... Sasha are you the bartender all night? Because that looks like a waitress uniform you are wearing? " Angie is so turned on she can feel herself throbbing and getting soaked between her legs.

" I am just filling in for the Tammy the bartender. She is on break right now. I get off as soon as she gets back."

Jane flashed to the last time Maura/Sasha wore that uniform. Jane had wanted to take her to the backroom. Jane wanted to rip the uniform off of her fuck her right there . Never ever had she been so turned on as she was the first time Maura had worn that outfit. And now here stood Maura again wearing it. Wearing it this time just for her.

Jane/Angie tried to flirt the best she could " So ...Sasha can I buy you a drink? I mean once you are off you know."

Sasha thought how adorably cute she was being asking to buy her a drink. " I think I would like that very much Angie. Let me just go see if Tammy is back yet. Then I'll join you. Why don't you find us a nice table to sit at?"

Angie smiled until her dimples showed " Okay Sasha I'll find us a really good table."

Sasha laughed and walked into the back room of the bar. Angie watched Sasha's ass as it swayed back and forth sexily into the back room. Angie wondered to herself what Sasha's ass would feel like in her hands as she squeezed it. Then Jane shook her head realizing she had already knew what Maura felt like in her hands. Jane laughed at herself for getting so caught up in this little role playing game .

Then she got back into the role playing game. Angie ordered a glass of wine for Sasha. And left to find a table. Angie found her and Sasha the perfect table in the back. It was private and far away enough from the music. That they could hear and talk to each other. With the matchbook next to the candle on the table Angie lit the small candle . She thought to herself " Huh I guess Angie is a romantic." Jane laughed at her own thought.

Sasha saw Angie laughing and asks " Something funny Angie?"

Angie looks up at her in the candle light glowing around her face. " Wow you are so beautiful Ma..Sasha. "

Sasha goes to sit down but Angie jumps up and pulls out the chair for her. Angie surprised herself doing that. She really didn't know why she did it . It just felt like the right thing to do.

Sasha smiles " Thank you Angie. That was very sweet of you to do."

Angie " My pleasure. I hope you don't mind? But I ordered you a glass of red wine. I just had a feeling you would like it. But if you would like something else I will go a get it for you?"

Sasha " No no I love wine. I usually don't like people to order for me though."

Angie thinking she had already messed up " Sorry I know I shouldn't have.."

Sasha cuts her off " But Angie somehow I don't mind if you are a little presumptuous with me... well tonight anyways."

Sasha gives a little sexy laugh to Angie. Angie smiles relieved she hadn't screwed up everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

SHOW ME

Sasha cuts her off " But Angie somehow I don't mind if you are a little presumptuous with me... well tonight anyways."

Sasha gives a sexy little laugh to Angie. Angie is relieved she hadn't screwed everything up.

The candlelight flickered on Sasha's honey blonde curls. Angie was transfixed watching the shadows dance across Sasha's delicate facial features. All she could do was watch her lips as Sasha spoke.

Angie didn't hear the flirting words Sasha was trying speak to her. She only saw the shadows and movements of Sasha's luscious inviting lips. Angie's thoughts felt as is they were floating around in her head. She couldn't hold on to any one thought. Everything moved in slow motion. Her mind was searching and failing to find the reason she was so blissfully happy at this very moment. She just decided to quit trying for an answer and just enjoy the moment. Something she had never done before live in the moment.

Angie living only for the moment . Breaks into Sasha's unknown conversation and asks " Sasha I want ...can I … may I kiss you? "

Sasha still role playing answers " I don't know? We have only just met ."

Angie reaches across the table and takes Sasha's hand in hers. She squeezes and rubs her thumb across her hand. Angie looks deeply into Sasha's eyes.

" Yeah I guess we've only just met. So why does it feel like I've spent my whole life waiting to get to this moment with you? "

Sasha was taken back at Angie. " Wow Jan... I mean Angie what?... waiting ? What do you expect to happen in this moment you've waited a lifetime for? "

Angie smiles and squeezes her hand " Something amazing . I know something absolutely amazing is going to happen between us."

Sasha reached across the table held Angie's face with both hands . Sasha then kissed her with every ounce of passion she had in her.

Angie was overtaken with emotion. Her eyes stayed closed as she says " Come home with me? Come home with me so that we can finish this kiss..finish this moment ?"

Sasha smiles " I think the kiss is finished ."

Angie opens her lust filled eyes and stares into Sasha's mirroring hers " No it's not. It's nowhere near finished. You are coming with me. And this moment has only begun. "

Angie gets up and takes her by her hand . Angie leads them out of the bar. Dazed at what was happening Sasha follows Angie to her car. They drove in silence to Angie's apartment.

Holding hands they walked up to her apartment. Angie unlocked her apartment door and opened it. Sasha started to walk in when Angie stopped her.

" I'm sorry but I don't want Sasha to come in... I want you Maura. I want this moment with my Maura... not Sasha.. not Angie ...just us . Is that okay? I know it's your turn and all but.."

Maura puts her finger to Jane's lips to keep her from speaking. " It's more than okay Jane... Sasha and Angie can keep. I want this moment just for us too."

Maura kisses Jane and then walks into the apartment. Maura leads Jane to her bedroom. Reaching the bedroom Jane takes Maura into her arms. Jane kisses her deeply passionately. She takes her hands and pushes Jane's hair back behind her ears. She traces Jane's lips with her fingers. Jane nibbles and sucks on Maura's fingertips.

" Jane you are so beautiful. I love you... So much Baby. Take me to bed."

Jane smiles and nibbles on Maura's index finger while kissing her lips. Jane's mouth is filled with Maura's finger and tongue mingling together inside her mouth . She backs Maura into her bed. They fall into the bed together kissing and holding each other .

Laying side by side staring into each others eyes. Maura asks " I'm not complaining believe me but Baby what's gotten into you tonight?"

Jane smiles and takes her hand and runs her fingers through Maura's hair . She moves a stray strand behind Maura's ear.

" Sweetie we got together a little over a two weeks ago. Since then we have only been playing games."

Maura smiles and nods " Really fun sexual games."

Jane drops her head continues shyly smiling " Really really fun sexy games . But games none the less."

Maura laughs " Really really really fun though?"

Jane chuckles " Yeah they were really fun Sweetie. And I don't want to stop playing really I don't. That's not what I'm trying to say to you."

Maura worried asks " Then what are you trying to say to me? "

Jane takes a nervous deep breath . She was afraid she might spoil what they have now.

" Maura I want ...I need more than that with you."

Maura smiles and asks " What do you need Baby? "

Jane traces Maura's face with her fingertips " You …. I need you. I want us to be a real couple. I need to know and feel that it's just not well... that it's not just a physical relationship . I'm sorry Maura but I need more. I understand if you can't . I am just trying to be honest in what I need ."

A single tear rolls down Maura's face. She caresses Jane's cheek with her hand.

Jane wipes the tear away with her thumb. " Don't cry I'm sorry Maura."

Maura stops Jane from apologizing " Jane...I love you. I want the same thing as you do. I'm sorry we should have sat down and had a serious talk before now. I should have known better."

Jane explains " It's no one's fault. We just need to talk. I am not trying to blame you Sweetie. I was having so much fun too. I guess it just hit me when we were in the bar tonight. That I wanted more. "

Maura kisses Jane " So let's talk... I think we both should say exactly what we want this relationship to be."

Jane smiles " I'd really like us to do that...You go first Sweetie okay? "

Maura smiles " Okay...well I would like us to be a couple obviously. You know not to date anyone else." Jane nods in agreement. " I would really like us to live together. Not right away but soon. And I don't care if it's here or my house or somewhere new. As long as were together."

Teary eyed Jane rolled herself onto her back. She placed Maura's head on her shoulder and pulled her into a loving tight embrace against her body. Jane exhaled the breath she had been holding in since the start of this conversation. She was so relieved Maura so far was wanting the same things as she had wanted for their relationship.

Jane kisses the top of Maura's head and says " I love you Maura. I would really love us to live together sometime soon too. What else do you need ? "

Maura lifted her head up and kissed Jane " Just you ...that's more than I've ever or will ever need...Tell me what you want? "

Jane smiles " You just gave me everything I needed. I just needed to know you wanted this to be a real relationship like I did."

" You ….does this mean you want to start telling people about us?" Maura strokes Jane's arm.

Jane rubs her fingers across her brow worriedly. " I don't know? .. Maybe we should...I mean they are going to find out eventually I guess. What do you want to do? "

" I don't know? Just let it come out naturally. I mean most people already think were together anyways."

Jane a little shocked " Really they think that?." Maura nods her head " Well Maura I think then we should just be ourselves. Let them figure it out for themselves. I hate big announcements anyways."

Maura kisses Jane's cheek " Well then that's decided. Anything else we need to figure out? "

Jane smiles and turns into Maura and kisses her " No that's all I got . Thanks . How about we make out like a couple of teenagers for awhile?"

Jane wiggles here eyebrows and smirks at Maura.

Maura giggles " Sounds good to me. But what exactly is included in making out? Is it just kissing or what? "

Jane laughed " Well to start with yeah. But we can add a little here and there. "

Maura smiles " Oh goodie."

Jane starts kissing Maura's lips. Maura reaches her fingers to Jane's lips. Jane lets a couple of Maura's fingers into her mouth. They playfully mingled with her and Maura's tongue. Jane's bedroom becomes filled with sounds of sighing and smooching of lips . With the occasional giggle here and there too.

After about a half an hour or so Maura gets a thought " You know what would make this even better?"

" What ? "

" If we were naked while we were kissing."

" Oh I like the way you think... Okay first one naked gets to be on top first."

They both giggled. Then they both stood up off the bed. They raced to tear off their own clothes. Jane was naked first and dove back into the bed laughing and watched Maura undress.

" Hurry up Sweetie I'm getting cold."

Maura struggled with her waitress uniform . It was stuck on her head as she tried to pull it off too quickly. Then all of a sudden with one last tug and it flew off the top of her head. Maura smiled looking down at Jane laying naked with her arms out for Maura to come join her. Maura dove on top of Jane.

Jane feeling the weight of Maura on top of her " Ummph Maura! No fair I won . You are going on the bottom."

Jane flips Maura over and gets on top of her. They start exploring each others bodies with their hands.

Maura looks up at Jane . She could tell Jane had something on her mind. " What? What are you thinking?"

Jane kisses her rolls off her. They are laying on their sided face to face. " Nothing Maura ...no it's nothing let's just keep making out."

Maura smiles and takes one of Jane's breasts in her hand and squeezes hard. " Tell me or I'll squeeze harder."

Jane laughed loudly then winced when Maura squeezed her harder. " Ooww! Okay okay already God." Maura smiled and eased her grip on Jane's breast.

" I just thought we could add a little something . Because we are acting like teenagers. Of course we shouldn't actually have sex."

Maura whines and pouts.

Jane says " But lets see just how close we can get to having sex without actual having sex."

Maura looked at her completely confused as to what Jane was talking about.

" What does that mean Baby?"

Jane smiles " Well lets find out. Okay well umm..I'll suggest something if you don't think it's sex you do it to me. Then you suggest something and I do it to you. But no sex. No penetration or orgasms okay?"

Maura was already turned on beyond belief. She wasn't to sure she could walk the tightrope between having sex and not having sex. So she started looking for loopholes .

Maura asks " First off...why?..Second ...can we use our tongues? "

Jane chuckles " Tongues yes. Why ...I don't know it seems like it would be fun to try."

Maura smiles deviously already having figured out a few loopholes to try.

Maura asks " Try?... So does that mean when one of us lose we can have actual sex? "

" No Maura you can't try and lose on purpose."

" Okay I won't. Have you ever played this with anybody before?"

Jane surprised at her question " No I just thought of it Sweetie. We don't have to play. I mean I forgot it's still your turn isn't it?"

" No no I want to play it sounds fun. I just didn't want to if you had played it before with someone else."

Jane teases Maura " Oooh jealous Maura rears her head ..huh?"

Maura play slaps her " I am not..well maybe a little. Since we have had the talk just remember you are mine and mine alone from now on ."

" I'm all yours Sweetie … Okay if we play this game you can add rules too . We can make the rules as we go along. And anytime you want we will stop. Because I have a feeling this is going to get really frustrating at times. Because I mean I'm already wet just thinking about playing."

Maura's dimples pop thinking about what Jane said " Your wet huh? Well then let's get this game started. This is your idea you go first."

Jane smiles " Okay …...umm...No laughing at the suggestions okay no matter how silly they sound?" Maura nods yes. " Well okay ...put your fingers between my legs...but not inside or on my clit...just place your fingers there . Your fingers can play with it but no penetration. "

Maura raises one eyebrow. " Interesting...okay."

Maura moves her hand carefully between Jane's legs. She spreads her soaking wet lips apart. She then place her fingers on Jane at an angle so she wouldn't be touching Jane's clit.

Maura smiles once she rests her fingers on Jane. " Oh wow you are so wet Baby...How's this is that okay ?"

Jane smiles feeling herself getting wetter by the second. " Umm..yeah very good...ohh ...ahh..umm...I don't know if this was such a good idea. That feels way too good Sweetie."

Maura laughs and moves her fingers " Sorry Baby the game has already started you gotta play now."

Jane worriedly says " Oh God I'm in trouble already. Your turn ...Sweetie."

A/N – Sorry I have to end it here for now. I got myself too worked up just thinking about the game ahead for these two. So I guess there will be a part 3 maybe. :)))


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

SHOW ME

" The Game is Starting "

Jane worriedly says " Oh God I'm in trouble already...Your turn …...Sweetie. "

Maura is having a hard time trying to think of something. " I think we got this backwards. I think we should tell the other what we are going to do. Like I should have asked you if I could put my fingers on you like this instead of you suggesting it."

Jane squirms under Maura's fingers still between her legs. " Yeah I think that will work better. It will make it harder but more fun. So I get to suggest what I want to do to you right now? " Maura nods yes " And if you don't think it's actual sex I get to do it to you right? "

Maura nods " Yes doesn't that seem better? "

" Yeah it does. See both of us making up the rules is more fun isn't ? " Jane then tries to think of a suggestion.

Maura kisses Jane and nervously asks " Yeah Baby it is. So what do you want to do to me?"

Jane smiles " Okay first take your fingers off me.."

Maura says " Really? You feel so good."

" Off ….Maura or this game is going be over quick... I tell you what . How about we can repeat suggestions? So if you want later you can ask to do this again. Or I can do it to you?"

Maura smiles deviously " Yes that sounds really good."

Maura removes her hand. Jane lets out a long shaky breath . Jane could feel her walls contracting inside herself. Another few seconds and Jane would have come.

" Wheew... okay um lets see. How about I sit on top of you on your stomach? "

Maura confused " You just sit on me that's it? "

" Yep."

" Okay I guess. I don't see how th.."

Maura stops mid sentence as Jane completely naked straddles Maura's waist . Jane moves side to side showing Maura just how wet Maura has made her. By soaking her stomach.

Feeling contact with Jane's center on her stomach gasps " Oh Jane ….that's...oh Jane..this isn't considered sex but it really should be..ummm touch me?"

Jane smiles and shakes her head no. " No Sweetie. I only asked to do this." Jane moves again side to side on Maura's stomach.

Frustrated Maura asks " Not fair...umm ...can I touch myself ? " Jane laughs and shakes her head no .

Maura closes her eyes as they flutter. As she is feeling all the warm sensations on her .

Maura then whines . " Umm...so how long do I have to wait to ask to do something for you? "

Smiling Jane says " Until you can't take it anymore...And I can tell if you lie. You'll break out in hives. Or you can quit and lose the game."

Maura smiles " So this is like a torture game? And how can I tell if you lie?"

" No it's a fun game. We get to test each others limits. And I promise I won't lie..really I won't. " Jane smiles. " Well maybe there is a little torture thrown in there too."

" Are sure you have never played this before? You seemed to be enjoying this an awful lot? "

Jane bends down laughing and kisses Maura " I swear I've never played this before. But I am enjoying it very much. "

Maura grabs Jane's hips with her hands. " Well at least quit moving. You didn't say you were going to move around. Because if you move an inch or two back and move like this I will come and the games over."

Jane smirks " Oh really? Sure you don't wanna end the game now? "

Smiling big Maura says " No I can hold out as long if not longer than you can. "

" Okay we will just see who lasts the longest. When ever your ready I am ready for the next thing."

Maura felt herself getting close so she asks " Okay off..." Jane chuckles and gets off Maura and lays down beside her.

" Jane where are your toys at ? I want to use one. "

Jane embarrassed acts shocked " What? ….I mean why would you think? ...I don't...you can't use toys in the game?"

Laughing hard at Jane's embarrassment. " Jane you never said we couldn't. You said I could make up some of the rules. So I say now using toys are allowed."

Jane says indignantly " What makes you think I have any?"

Laughing still " Jane really come on? Where are they? Show them or I'll find them myself."

Jane laid there trying to figure out whether to show her the box of toys or not.

Finally Jane shyly says " Well just tell me what kind of toy you want and I'll get it for you? "

Jane thought she could save herself a little embarrassment by only showing Maura one of her toys. Instead of the whole boxful of things Jane had hidden under her bed.

Maura giggling would have none of that. " Show me everything you got Sweetie."

Jane whined " Maura...it's ….I ."

" You want to lose the game ? "

" No ….Fine I'll get it."

Aggravated Jane got up out of bed. She bent down and pulled the metal box out from underneath the bed. Jane put the box on the bed . She unlocked the combination lock that was keeping it secured away from prying eyes (Her Ma). She sat down on the bed. And buried her head into a pillow to hide her embarrassment from Maura.

Maura rubbed her hand on Jane's back to try and soothe away her embarrassment.

Maura happily rifled through the box of Jane's toys. Jane kept her head buried. But heard from Maura oohs , awws and oh wows as she rummaged through her box of toys. Then she heard the humming sounds from the vibrators being turned on and off.

Jane peeked up to see the happy excited look on Maura's face as she inspected each item.

Jane was getting more and more embarrassed and impatient with Maura. " Pick something already . This is embarrassing enough."

Maura looked at her and says " But Baby there is so many things I want to try. You surprised me. I can't believe that you almost have as many toys as I do. "

Jane aggravated said "Pick something."

Maura pulled Jane into arms and hugged her. " I'm sorry. I'm just so happy you are sharing this with me. I don't want you to feel embarrassed. This is supposed to be fun okay? "

Jane kisses Maura and hugs her tighter " I know I ...It's just a little hard for me. I've never shown this to anyone before. I mean you are the only one I've ever even used toys with. So just be a little patient with me. Believe it or not I'm trying. I am really trying to be more open with you and all this okay? "

Maura smiles and kisses her " I know Baby. I know you are. I love you so much. And it means a lot that you are trying so hard for me."

Jane smiles and starts to relax a little. " I love you too."

Maura picks up and turns on a bright neon blue phallus shaped vibrator. " So I think I want to use this on you . What do you think ? "

Jane jokes " I pretty much think anyway you use that it will qualify as sex."

Maura says " Not necessarily . As long as there is no penetration. That's what you said right? "

Jane chuckled " Well yeah but still c'mon...Well maybe if you don't use it on you know..."

" On your clitoris?"

Jane shyly hangs her head " Yeah that. Don't put it anywhere near it. I mean anywhere near Maura . I'm serious. Then yeah okay you can use that."

Maura laughed " I'm learning a lot about you with this game. I'm liking this game more and more."

Jane smirked " Yeah yeah yeah get on with it."

" Okay Baby I want you to get up on all fours on the bed . Face away from me okay? "

Jane's jaw fell open in shock " What? …..Maura I said No penetration."

Maura smiled " I know Baby. Close your mouth . I'm not going to put it inside of you. Just around the backside of you. "

Jane leery slowly gets up on her knees then bends down forward onto the bed.

She turns her head back at Maura " For future reference. I just want you to know I don't like this position ….. at all."

Maura giggles and stands up on her knees behind Jane. She picks up the blue phallus and turns the vibrator on. Jane felt her self beginning to throb in anticipation of the vibrator. Jane laughed to herself . Thinking just the sound of her own vibrator was turning her on.

A/N – Sorry for short chapter. Part 4 soon. Leave a review , it makes me write faster . Just kidding Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Show Me

" The Game Continues"

Part 4

Jane laughed to herself. Thinking just the sound of her own vibrator was turning her on.

Maura slides the vibrator down in between Jane's cheeks. Jane moans as the vibrations go all through her body. She gets mad at herself for putting fresh batteries in the vibrator a day ago. Because the vibrator was now at full strength and in Maura's control. Maura starts moving the vibrator up and down between the inside of her cheeks.

Jane moans " You are getting a little too...ahh..ooh... ...umm..close..move it up ahh...away from there please."

Maura grabbed one of Jane's butt cheeks. She bent down and squeezed and kissed it while she moved the vibrator away from Jane's clitoris.

Maura again kissed and licked Jane's butt cheek and asks " Is that better Baby? "

" Oh God...Mau..mmm.. the kissing ooh ….lips...tongue fuck...not... fair..mmm."

Maura smiles and switches her kisses to Jane's other butt cheek. " Baby you can give up. And I will make you come so so hard. I promise I will...You want to quit? "

Jane whimpers " Umm ..no ...I won't quit...mmm...umhggum...too good..too good ..okay...stop..stop please Sweetie."

Maura pulls out the vibrator and smiles " Okay but I almost had you. You were so close to coming . Weren't you ? "

Jane lays prone down on the bed . She looks back at Maura and laughs " You don't even know how close I was...God Maura. Wheew..give me a minute ."

Maura lays her body on top of Jane. She nuzzles her mouth into the side of Jane's neck.

" I knew you were close. You make an adorable little whimpering sound right before you have an orgasm."

Jane turned over allowing Maura to lay on top of her. " I whimper? I don't whimper Maura you are making that up."

Maura put her head down on Jane's shoulder and Jane wraps her arms around her. " Yes Baby you do. It's the cutest little sound..It's sounds like this ….umhggum" Maura mimicked Jane's sound.

Jane looked at her like she was crazy and laughed . " I have never made that sound before in my life. You are crazy."

Maura giggled " You do Baby I swear...I love it. It's the best sound ever..I can't do it exactly like you .It sounds so much better when you do it." Maura tries to make the whimpering sound again.

Jane puts her hand over Maura's mouth and stops her. " Oh Sweetie stop …...God woman please stop that...I still don't think I make that sound. But since I don't see any hives on you. I guess I gotta believe you. How embarrassing ." Jane scrunches her face disgusted by herself "..I whimper yuck."

Maura smiles " No yuck It's beautiful . Especially along with the face you make when you make the sound." Maura tries to imitate Jane's face when she comes .

Jane smacks her hand against her own forehead and rubs it " Oh please stop! No more Maura I don't want to hear anymore...It's my turn anyways. Let's see what type of sounds I can get you to make."

Maura kisses Jane " Bring it off Jane."

Jane laughs " It's on Maura not off. Bring it on. And I plan to Sweetie."

Maura sits up and smiles I'm ready for anything you got."

Looking at Maura sitting there looking down on her. Jane bites her bottom lip. " God do you have any idea how beautiful you are Sweetie?"

Jane sits up and pulls Maura into her and kisses her.

Jane breaks the kiss and states in a low raspy sexy voice " Okay enough with the mushy love stuff. I'm going to make you come screaming my name now."

Maura's jaw drops and she feels herself gush a whole new wetness between her legs against Jane's sheets. That was her reaction to the new forceful sounding Jane. Maura thinks to herself . She can almost make me come with that voice alone. But Maura is not willing to tell Jane that ...well not just not yet anyways.

Jane smirks at the sight of Maura sitting there with her mouth opened at what she had said to her.

" Maura honey close your mouth. I'm just getting started on you."

Maura whimpered " Oh God..."

Jane tells her " Sweetie your turn to get up on all fours on the bed...C'mon close your mouth and get up on the bed. "

Maura hurriedly got into position for Jane. Smiling she turned her head back and looked at Jane. She wiggled her butt at her and said " Like this Baby."

Jane grinned and lightly smacked Maura on her butt cheek " Yeah like that. Nice and really wet for me I see."

Maura squealed at Jane's smack on her butt. Then jokingly said " Ooooohh Baby harder."

Jane admires every inch of her view of Maura in this position.

" Oh Sweetie ...so so so Damn... sexy . This..." Jane places her hand on between Maura's legs . She covers Maura whole vagina with her hand and squeezes. " I think this view of a woman is the very most beautiful to me...And you Maura... Jesus ..yours is sooooo... gorgeous and sexy. I can't believe this is the first time I've looked at you like this ummmm." Jane rubbed her back and forth with her hand. Jane rubs against Maura's clit .

Maura was getting so turned on and so much more wet . She was afraid she wouldn't be able to stop herself from coming. She pleads " Mmmmm...Baby...stop..please...or I'm going to …..come..mm"

Jane breaks out of her daze and takes her hand off of Maura.

" Oh Sweetie I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. You are so beautiful. I just wanted to throw my mouth and tongue into you . Then show you how much I really love this view of you like this."

Maura still recovering from the preorgasm of sorts jokes "Mmmmm... That was cheating Jane."

Jane kisses Maura's butt cheek and says " I know I just couldn't help myself really I'm sorry. It wouldn't have counted if you had an orgasm okay? New rule , whoever cheats loses . Okay? "

Maura frustrated says " You mean I could have come and it wouldn't have counted?... Do it again Baby ...cheat again it'll be a freebie..c'mon."

Jane giggles and shakes her head " No it doesn't work that way. We can't cheat on purpose. "

Maura whimpers and shakes he butt at Jane again " You sure." Jane smiling nods yes " Okay damn...okay Baby what's next?"

Jane thinks a minute starring at Maura enjoying the view way too much . Then says " Okay I got one. You did this to me. So it's only fair I think that I get to do it to you."

Maura asks " What when I used my fingers to play with you?"

Jane felt herself get wet just remembering when Maura did that to her . Jane shakes her head no " No Sweetie. Remember the blindfold? "

Maura raises her eyebrows remembering then furrows her brow. " You want to do that to me? I don't know . I ...the thought of you doing that...wait that means you can come and I can't?"

Jane smiles so big that her her dimples hurt her . " Yes it does. I thought of it first Ha!"

Maura squints and looks at Jane " Fine... do I have to wear a blindfold ?"

" No I don't have one anyways. You just can't turn around and look at me while I do it. And I can't touch you while I'm touching myself...okay what do you think?"

Maura whimpers when Jane says she is going to touch herself. Maura then thinks about Jane's proposition. She sits up and turns around to look at Jane. Jane thought shoot she doesn't want to do it.

" Jane Baby if we do this . I need to kiss you and make out with you a little first okay?"

Jane overjoyed smiles " Of course anything you want."

Maura and Jane start making out like teenagers again. They rolled around in the bed laughing and giggling .

Then they both finally sigh loudly. Jane says " Okay enough of this . Ready Sweetie? Because I know I am more than ready."

Maura smirks " Yeah Baby I am ready...One question first though?"

Jane is vibrating in anticipation of actually being able to have an orgasm says hurriedly " What? What? What is it ? "

Maura laughs seeing how anxious Jane is " Can I do this after you do?...Please? "

Jane at this point is so aroused she would have agreed to anything Maura suggested.

Jane kisses her as she feels the throbbing feeling pounding between her legs. " Yes ..sure ..fine..whatever you want okay. Let's start...um um Maura up on all fours. But face the other way. I want to lean up against the headboard . So that I can see you while I do it."

Maura positioned herself facing away from the headboard. Jane backed herself up against the headboard and pillows until she got comfy . She was giddy she was so happy to be doing this.

Maura turned her head back once in the position Jane wanted her in. " Jane how about we call the game even. And we make love?"

Jane shook her head " No Sweetie. And it's called a draw when neither side wins. You don't call the game even... You can give up though. I win then I will fill your every need and desire?"

Maura huffed not wanting to lose. She whined " Your just mean. I still love you. But you are just a tease and mean."

Jane laughed " I love you too...Ready?"

Maura turned her head back away from Jane " Yes … Just hurry up and do it...please don't drag it out or the game will be over quick."

Jane smiled " Okay I'm starting. And trust me this isn't going to take long. But remember if you turn around and look you lose Sweetie."

" I know Baby...Are you going to describe to me what you are doing when you do it?"

Jane already rubbing circles around her clit with her fingers says " Mmm...Do you want me to?"

Maura nods her head " God Baby yes please. I love your voice so much. Especially when you are like this."

" Okay I will then...Mmmm Maura...I am circling my clit with my fingers . I am ...squeezing my nipple with two fingers like you do to them...oh Sweetie it feels so good...I'm so wet looking at you. You are so wet too. I'm putting three fingers inside of myself. I'm imagining that they are your fingers …... Oooohh God yes . Tell me what to do Sweetie please...mmm "

Maura was moaning along picturing Jane doing everything she says she is doing. Hearing Jane ask her to tell her what to do was almost too much.

Maura could hear Jane breathing harder . Then she felt herself breathing harder too ." Okay Baby. Do exactly what I tell you...oh mm" Maura felt herself getting so wet it was dripping down one of her thighs

" Jane Baby I want you to fuck yourself hard with your fingers like I do. And take your other hand and play with your clit. Remember it's my fingers inside you."

Jane was going crazy hearing Maura telling her just how to fuck herself.

" So do like I do to you. Curl those long strong fingers that are filling up your pussy right now."

Jane was moaning and whimpering. " Umhggum.."

Hearing Jane's preorgasm whimper smiled and went in for the kill. " Baby I can hear how wet you are. I hear you squishing when you thrust your fingers in and out of yourself...Don't come Jane... you are not allowed to come...don't come..I don't want you to come...please I beg you don't come for me. Do ..not come."

Maura heard Jane's earth shattering orgasm as she was coming . Jane screamed "Yesssss... Ooooooh Maura!..Fuuckkkk Oh Maura ommmm" Jane collapses against the headboard and smiles.

Maura slowly turned around and crawled into Jane's arms and kissed her.

Maura smirked and teased Jane " Now who was it that screamed out whose name." Maura laughed " I believe it was you Jane that screamed out my name first wasn't it?"

Jane weakly nodded trying to catch her breath " Yeah it was …..But... I bet …..I can get …you ... to scream mine ...loud enough ...to get the neighbors to ...call 911...Give me five minutes...we can get started ...okay ?"

Maura kissed her and said " It's a bet."

A/N- Part 5? Thanks for the great reviews .I love them . Keep them coming ...Thanks for reading .


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Show Me

" The Game Continues-

and the Crowd goes Wild"

Maura kissed her and said " It's a bet."

They laid in each others arms as Jane tried to recover. A few minutes later Jane got up out of the bed. " I need a beer. You want something?"

" Yes , water please."

Jane walked out to get their drinks. Maura sat on the bed anxiously waiting on her turn . She was so frustrated not being able to have an orgasm. And having to watch or rather hear Jane have one was too much for her to bare any longer.

Maura yelled out to Jane " Hurry up Baby."

Maura was holding herself with her arms wrapped around herself. She was smiling and bouncing up and down on the bed . In anticipation getting to have an orgasm finally.

When Jane walked back into the bedroom she had to laugh. When she saw how aroused Maura was getting waiting on her turn.

Jane handed her a bottle of water. Maura sat the bottle down on the night stand. Jane opened and downed half of her beer.

Jane smirked " Are you ready Sweetie?"

Maura nodded yes vigorously at Jane " Yes yes yes ! C'mon get in bed. Let's go, let's go , Baby I'm sooo ready."

Jane laughed and got into bed. Jane couldn't resist teasing her a little. " Sweetie I forgot . There is a movie on cable I wanted to watch." Jane looked at her watch. " It comes on in about five minutes. You don't mind if we watch it first do you?"

It looked as if all the bones were taken from Maura's body. As her body slumped and crumbled down into the bed . Barely audible Maura whimpered and sadly says " Yeah okay if you want."

Jane pulled Maura into her arms and kissed her . She says " Awww Honey I was kidding I'm sorry. How could I possibly want to watch a dumb old movie. When I have the sexiest most beautiful woman alive right here in my bed."

Maura smiles and hugs Jane tighter " That was mean . Don't do that ever again ."

" I won't Sweetie . I'm sorry. I love you. Do you forgive me? "

Maura smirks and says " I will if we can quit talking . And start playing the game again. I distinctly remember something about the neighbors being bothered or something . What was that bet again? "

Jane chuckled into a passionate kiss with Maura.

" Sweetie are you sure you want to do what I just did? Or do you want to do something else?"

Maura anxiously says " I want to have an orgasm Jane. So I want to do what you did."

Jane laughed " I know you want to do that. I'm just asking if you wanted to do it in the same way? You can do it anyway you want to is what I'm trying to tell you."

Maura nodded " Oh okay. No I think I really want to hear your voice telling me what to do. The last time you did that was amazing...So hop up there ...all fours Baby ….. let me see that gorgeous little ass of yours up in the air."

Jane's eyebrows raise in surprise at Maura's forceful directions. Jane teases and jokes. " Easy there butchie. I thought I was supposed to be the guy in this relationship? "

Jane laughing gets up on the bed on all fours facing away from the headboard. Maura pushes herself up against the headboard and pillows. Once Maura got all cozy . She looked up at Jane as she swung her butt side to side for Maura.

Maura giggled " Oooh Baby wiggle that thang for me."

Jane wiggled it for her laughed and then sudden felt herself getting wet. As she felt Maura's eyes looking at her .

Maura put her knees up and spread them. She started stroking herself between her legs. " God I can see you are getting so wet for me Baby. I have to touch myself...Oohh I'm so wet too."

Jane whimpered picturing Maura touching herself. " Mmm you sure you don't want me touching you instead? I mmm...can make you come sooooo hard ...if you let me."

Maura's head fell against the headboard. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Her eyelids fluttered listening to the raspy sexy tones of Jane's voice . Maura didn't really …..couldn't really at that moment answer Jane.  
" Maura Sweetie ?...You still back there?"

All Maura could muster were moans. " Mmmmm...mmm.."

Jane smirked " So speechless already huh?... You need a little guidance Sweetie?" Jane chuckled " Moan once for yes two for no." Jane laughed louder.

Maura not liking Jane laughing at her finds her voice. " Not..funny...mmm.." Whimpering and pleading " yes please Baby tell me mmmm..."

" Okay sorry...Put your hand on your breast and squeeze and massage it. Take your other hand and circle your fingers around your nipple ….make it nice and hard for me … and I might come over there and suck on it for you."

Maura moaned at the thought then started doing what Jane asked. But she felt empty when she pulled her fingers away from her center and whimpered .

Jane heard her whimper " Sweetie I know...I know you want to touch yourself...And I'll let you soon I promise...Keep circling your nipple but take your other hand and stroke your stomach slowly like I do ...imagine it's my hand...can you feel me touching you?"

Maura closed he eyes and stroked her stomach and circled her nipple.

Maura pleading " Mm yeah Baby...you feel so good...mmm..ohh...touch me now?"

" Mmm I can smell you getting wetter from here mmmm...I love the that smell...alright Sweetie switch nipples ….then take your hand from your stomach and take two fingers and put them into yourself as deep as you can...and don't move them until I say. "

Maura started writhing but not moving her fingers.

" Mmm...please Baby..can I move them."

Jane says " Not yet ...my fingers feel too good inside you right now...mmm your sooo wet."

Jane felt herself getting aroused and dripping wet picturing Maura laid back with her legs spread wide and fingers inside herself. "

Maura opened her eyes. She stared at Jane's backside and saw her dripping down on both her thighs.

" Oh Jane please...fuck me now...hard...please. I know you want to...I can see how dripping wet you are...fuck me now please...I can't take it anymore please."

Jane was completely aroused and wanted to turn around and fuck Maura nice and properly. But she knew she would lose the game if she did. So the next best thing was to get Maura to come as hard as possible and scream out her name.

" Maura I want you to add another finger inside yourself." Maura easily slid another finger inside. " Now I want you to swirl them around. Imagine they are my looong fingers inside you filling you up . Can you feel me Baby?"

Maura started breathing hard " Yes I can feel you inside me...I feel my walls contracting around your fingers...fuck me hard please..."

Jane took a deep breath trying to control her own arousal.

" Take your fingers off your nipple and put it on your clit...start circling it..."

Maura did as she was told. " Oh God mmm...please Jane..please.."

Jane in a forceful voice tells her " Alright now Maura spread your knees wide apart...Press down on your clit and rub it hard …...Now pump those fingers as hard and as fast as you can for me until I say to stop...mmm.."

Maura spread wide and starts furiously pumping her fingers in and out of herself as hard as she can.

" Oh Jesus Jane ..nmmmjgf...ooooo.. .yes.."

Jane says " Say my name Sweetie. Or I'll make you take your fingers out …..Say my name nice and loud...I want my neighbors to hear you...Come on...I'll put my tongue inside you along with my fingers if you come hard and say my name for me Baby."

It was all too much for Maura. The room was spinning . She was light headed. She could barely keep pumping her fingers inside herself. And when she heard Jane say she was going to put her tongue inside of her. Oh God her body exploded in pleasure overload and she screamed out loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

" Oh my God JAANNNE! MMmmm Yes...oh Jane mmm..."

Maura had thrown her head back so hard against the headboard when she came. That the painting hanging over the bed fell down on her head. The picture frame caught Maura on the side of her face. Maura put her hand where it landing on her . She then looked at her hand it had blood on it. The frame had given her a small cut on her face.

" Jane I think I need a cold wet towel."

Jane laughed and turned around and saw the blood dripping down her face and panicked. " Oh God Maura Sweetie . What happened?"

Maura still recovering from her own earth shattering orgasm says " I think the painting hit me."

Jane jumped up out of bed and went to get a wet towel for Maura.

Meanwhile in the next apartment. The neighbors heard what they thought was a fight. Then hearing a sound they mistook for a gun shot .Instead of what it really was a picture frame falling on wood floors. They made a 911 call to the BPD.

Frankie Rizzoli was on patrol and over heard the call coming in. Frankie was with his mother Angela at the time. So they both panicked when they heard possible gun shots fired at Jane's apartment. Frankie called Korsak who then called Frost .

All of them along with three cruisers raced to Jane's apartment.

Jane was tending to Maura in the bed. " Well Sweetie it is just a little cut. But maybe I should take you to the hospital and have you checked out. You know just in case. It did hit you in the head ."

Maura shook her head no " No I'm fine really Baby."

Jane held her in her arms and kissed her on her unhurt cheek.

" I'm so sorry Maura."

Maura laughed " Why you didn't hit me the painting did."

Jane teasing " Well if I hadn't made you come so hard you wouldn't have knocked it off the wall."

Maura play smacked Jane. " Oh stop...So umm...your turn ."

Shocked Jane says " Maura your hurt. I think our little game can wait awhile."

Maura whines " But I still want to play."

Jane shakes her head in disbelief " Well I guess if you really want to keep playing we can. I think we need a little break first though okay? Get something to drink..." Jane sarcastically says " ..Maybe wait until you stop bleeding all over my sheets...you know the usual things."

Maura smiles laughs and kisses Jane " I'll try not to bleed too.."

A loud pounding at Jane's door startled them both. Jane grabs her gun off the night stand. She gets up and wraps the sheet around herself.

" Maura stay here get on the floor hide behind the bed . My backup gun is in the night stand if you need it use it. Grab the phone call 911 if you hear anything you think you shouldn't hear."

Maura pulls the blanket off the bed and wraps it around herself. She grabs the phone and backup gun. She then crouches down behind the side of the bed.

Jane slowly approached her front door. Then she heard " Boston Police open the door!"

Jane lowered her gun and opened the door. Two cops pushed past her and started inspecting the apartment.

Jane dropped her gun raised her hands out. " I'm a Detective for the BPD. Detective Jane Rizzoli. What the Hell is going on?"

The uniform cop recognized Jane " Detective.. There was a 911 call . Saying that there was screaming and that there were shots fired at your address here ."

Jane confused thought for a second then it came to her why " It's okay" Jane read the uniform cops name off his badge. " Officer Hillsdale I can explain. No shots were fired."

Jane hears a commotion barreling down outside of her apartment hallway come towards her. Jane sticks her head out and sees Frankie , Ma , Frost and Korsak running toward her. She thinks to herself this is not happening.

Frost " Jane are you okay?"

Jane nods yes . " I'm fine..."

She's cut off by Angela " Oh Baby Janie are you hurt I was so worried what happened? Where are your clothes?"

" Really Ma? You hear shots fired . And all you can ask me is wear are my clothes? "

Korsak asks " Janie what's going on? "

Frustrated by all the commotion Jane says " Everybody inside now. I need to get the uniforms out of here first."

They all walk in the apartment behind Jane. Jane desperately clutches the sheet she is wearing and tells them all to sit down. Just as Officer Hillsdale is dragging Maura out of the bedroom wrapped in a blanket bleeding and holding a gun.

Jane sees the surprised looks on everyone faces " Oh God I can't believe this is happening."

Jane and Maura pull the uniform cops aside and explain everything to the now snickering officers. The uniform cops leave the apartment laughing.

Jane in a sheet and Maura in a blanket look down at their seated family and friends.

Jane looks at Maura and smiles " Well we wanted it to come out naturally ..but I guess that's all shot to hell. I guess a 911 call will have to do. Care to do the honors Sweetie?"

Jane pulls Maura in to her and kisses her. All their friends and families mouths drop open in surprise.

Maura smiling showing off her dimples says " Well I guess ...I mean Jane and I are a couple. I'm in love with her."

Jane smiles and kisses her again " And I'm in love with her."

The shock wearing off they all got up off the couch and chairs. They began congratulating and hugging and kissing the new couple.

Jane breaks away " Can we please save all this hugging and touching until Maura and I get some clothes on?"

Jane explained in a PG version to all of them what had happened . Then one by one they all finally left.

Shutting the door closed after they had left. Maura and Jane then fell down on to the couch. They started giggling uncontrollably with each other.

Jane finally getting a little hold of herself says " Not in a million years . Would I of thought that was how I would come out to everyone."

Maura kissed her and says " Me either. But at least we did it though huh?"

Jane nodded yes . She let out a long breath slowly and said " By the way …." Jane smirked " I won the bet."

Maura confused " What?... What are you...Oh oh well.." Maura started laughing as she realized what Jane meant. " I guess so...You really really really won that bet. 911 call and all. But the game still has no winner yet."

They smiled at each other then Jane says " I'll race you. First one on the bed gets two turns in a row ."

They both jump up and race for the bedroom.

A/N- Chapter 15? /Thanks for reading . I'm really really really enjoying the reviews & PM's. Special thanks go out to - lovely-J22 for the story suggestion.


End file.
